Lilith
by Kyra Gwin
Summary: Cross between: Harry Potter, Angel, Twilight, and In The Forests of the Night. Lilith is born dead and still lives a dream come true but things occur to ruin everything and she must cope with differences and soon her life is in danger. Full Summery inside
1. Info of Story

Lilith is the story of a girl who was born dead in the city of London to James and Lily Potter. However after they're told this, they never find out that she regains life in the arms of a Death Eater who decides to kidnap the infant child and take her to raise himself. What Cyrus Black didn't count on was actually loving the girl as his real daughter and finding real love with her foster-step-mother, Glory. After many unwanted things occur, beginning with the divorce of Cyrus and Glory, Lilith is forced to move to live with her father in Los Angeles, California. Nevertheless, the move make little difference as long as the eighteen-year-old can write her books and still communicate with Glory and her family.

What does make the difference is that on her first day, she meets someone she's trusted for years to find he's changed into a monster, intended to kill her...  
(Adventures unfold as the tale goes on.)

What Lilith, or her new Watcher, didn't count on was that the Dark Lines, got together to try to blend in for once in their lives- also in Los Angeles. Angel, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne must train the rogue slayer into becoming a real slayer and act like an adult which she loves saying she is. Arubey and his 'brothers' and 'sister' didn't count on things, that Lilith or Angel and Co. didn't expect in hundreds of years of ever happening...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lilith was born in July in London to two unknown people in the hospital; she was born dead and they were told such a thing. Lilith was then taken far from my parents and took her first breath in the arms of a man who was named Cyrus Black who then take the infant to his new home in the States and he would then raise the baby as his daughter. He changed his name from 'Black' to 'Riddell' to hide from his family. Back then in 1988, her 'father' was a evil man, a Death Eater who served a even more terrible and evil man named Lord Voldemort. He was supposed to raise Lilith to learn fight and want to hurt people. Being Voldemort's enemy's first and only daughter, he figured it would be easy. No one expected Cyrus to fall in love with the baby girl as his real daughter and then meet Lilith's stepmother in 1992 when she was four years old. Glory Cross married her father (he told her, Lilith was his daughter and she believed him). Glory had begged him to keep her name the night before they married, Lilith remember that he sighed and said, "Fine Glory, my love. I'll take yours then," she had laughed and hugged him and told him she loved him. "I love you too Cyrus Cross!" The toddler expected that they stayed up most of the night talking and planning for their future with Lilith Riddell…

…Glory raised me as her daughter as did Cyrus. Cyrus and Glory lived together since I was four in 1992 and finally married in 1994 when I was six; Glory and I were told one night that my real mother had died the day after I was born and he never really loved her as much as he loved Glory or myself. As he spoke I crawled onto his lap and Glory wrapped her arms around him… he told us that her name had been Lily. He said he named me after her somewhat and that the first words he said to me were, "You are the love of my life." I remember smiling and kissing his chin since his cheek was too far for me. I was still a four-year-old girl when he told me this, I never forgot it.

Glory and my father married on August 11th, 1994. It was blissful day, I remember that very well. I was Maid of Honour; I beat out Glory's friends and family. I walked with my father down the isle and he picked me up and kissed me on the cheek, he whispered he loved me and I told it back. I would see us saying this when we would watch the home video a few days later. Glory hated white dresses so she had my favourite colour instead: a pale blue and a cloudy white veil over her eyes. Cyrus lifted me up and I pulled back the veil when it was time. The other women who were in the wedding were Glory's favourite cousin and her brother's wife. Then, her cousin, once removed, Samantha who I would give the nickname: Punky. Her parents loved me more then their actually grandchildren- I would find out when they would spoil me in front of them; I shared my toys, gifts, whatever I got to make peace with them. Cyrus told people that the only family he had was me and his friends from work; we were living in GB, Wisconsin when they married and they said the vows on the gazebo that Glory's two older brothers built with their father and my new grandfather. I remember running to Glory before they could kiss and hugging her, she bent down and picked me up and held me as they kissed over me. I made a grossed out sound and everyone laughed; I went to my first ever grandparents and they swooped me up and held me for a long time. Duane and Lynn were my favourite people in my new mother's side. Besides Punky, we were like sisters the way we always got into trouble. My new mother came over to me and hugged me again and said she'd _always_ love me and my father, being six I believed her….

In early 1998 my parents signed the papers that would take my father away from me and leave me with Glory. They divorced and Cyrus signed me over to her in her custody; she had her family to help her take care of me, because he was offered a better job in Los Angeles and Glory wouldn't leave her parents and family. Most live in GB and the Cross's are well-known people because there are so many of them; I had traded my name for my mothers so I was now a Cross as well. My father even kept her name. I also had my sister-cousin Sam 'Punky' Cross, Rick and the twins, Nathaniel and William Cross. Us five were a team in school, we were all generally the same age, with Rick as mine, the twins as Punky's same age; Rick and I were a year older then them, so we took care of them in school and outside of the classroom. After Cyrus left me for his job in California, I never forgave him and ended up hating him more then I wanted to ever do! Glory missed him for months after he left us and during her fit of depression… she sang to me. Well, three months after Cyrus Cross left us, a producer was in his car we were at the park with the infant cousins, Sam's sister and brother, Mona's sisters and brother, Rick's younger sister. There was a total of ten other kids besides us five and Glory.

He heard Glory singing and gave her singing career the next week when he heard her with music playing. She called Cyrus the day after and told him. He wished her luck and reminded that she was responsible for me and she made her mind up right then: to the world she could be known as Gloria and during the school year she was Glory. When I was with Gloria I was a blond haired girl named Lily. When I'm with Glory, I'm myself as Lilith and only Lilith. Lilith Davina-Cygnus Cross. During the summer I have blond hair and my attitude has to be different to keep my identity a secret so we don't get bombarded with people during the nine-month school year. My mother is the same way although she has dark red hair; Cyrus hated that part of her career- having deep red hair. By thirteen I had traveled to over fifty different countries so my mother could perform her concerts and do signings.

In 2003 for the Music awards, Gloria brought me with her for the first time; I wore no dresses or skirts. I was fifteen and had on jeans and tank top with a thinner shirt over it, my 'hair' was braided and I was complimented by some of the biggest actors that year. Bruce Willis, Eddy Murphy, I met them _all_ by sixteen. I even got to meet Kevin Costner when I was twelve, I loved him in his Robin Hood movie; I had the film memorized. Kevin Bacon and I got along great and I asked how he did his role in Tremors and he happily told me about his part and scenes and stuff. Gloria and I became a worldwide known mother-daughter team within months when she came out and sang for the world. By 2002 when I was fourteen I found out that people came to concerts to see me sometimes and I took that as a compliment every time. We would go to large cities and with the profits my mother made news, every summer when she donated most of it to her ex-husband's museum, the Getty Museum in Los Angeles the money was used to renovate and make it more attractive; the museum was my favourite part of the city. I loved it there and would spend a few days with him as Lilith Cross and as his daughter no one looked at me twice when I was myself.

That was the last I saw my father until I would have to go and live there.

In 2004 Gloria made headlines when it was founded that she took pills for her illness, Diabetes. I spent half my time in school, some sleeping and the rest making sure my mother was okay. I knew she could function without me but now I was convinced Glory was my real mother and that Lily, whoever she was, was just the woman who lived in the world and died a few days after some child was born. I forgot about my true mother and I didn't care. My mother's name was Glory and my father was Cyrus. When Rick and I started high school he knew about us by now; Glory and I kept it a secret for as long as we could, but it leaked in our family not long after it started and they agreed to keep it from the younger kids because it would be impossible for them to not tell anyone.

It wasn't soon before long, when my mom was a celeb and I was her daughter Lily. Her meds took care of her and her Music Manger was like my aunt. Ellen did interviews for my mother and I during the school year and she took care of her when I was away for school for eight hours. She was also my publisher.

Also during the school year I worked for the Watchers Council. When I was 16, I was approached by a man who told me he was my Watcher and said that I was a slayer… and to tell the world about that, I wrote about it in first person point of view. I dedicated my books to my Watcher under a fake name and to my mother using 'Glory' only. To the world of literature, I was Gwindelin Rose, my mother knew about my books, so did my grandfather- Pa Duane. He read them to make sure I did everything right and he said I was a 'budding author'. Within two weeks of the release of my first novel, it was number one on the top ten and it won the Newberry Prize award. They take place in Los Angeles, and used my father's house as the home of the slayer who lived with her Watcher whom is also her father. I use the large city for my setting and the slayer's name is Samantha Kyra-Eryn Black. Everything that happens to her is something that happened to me first, except for the being tasted on her first night; that didn't happen to me. Still has not.

But when Sammie was locked in a coffin for two hours, which really did happen to me: I was in the cemetery alone about a week after I was told about my 'destiny', Gareth Homer, my Watcher was running late and I had to make sure to follow the first rule of slaying: 1) Don't Die. I was fighting an upir, who was stronger then me by a lot and he was able to kick me into unconsciousness. When I woke, I was trapped in pitch-black night and the walls were barely wide enough for me, my legs were broken and I was in pain beyond anyone's dream. I wished that he had killed me instead of leaving me in a shallow grave, I had been buried alive. I yelled but gasped right away when the pain was overpowering, my cell phone was missing from my pocket, which meant that I either lost it- which I seriously doubted- or that he went threw my pockets and took what he wanted…. What seemed like a lifetime later, I could faintly heard Gareth Homer screaming my name. I was running out of air and I could barely breathe, I screamed when I heard a tapping and suddenly he was pushing the lid of a stone coffin off, of me. He pulled me out of the coffin and took me to the hospital where he checked us in under false names.

It took me a week to heal, not from two broken legs but because I was afraid of small spaces and dark places; I also feared the creatures that I was supposed to fight.

Okay, finally- the day that changed my life was in February and I had just begun dating a school friend of mine and my mother was on her medications for her Diabetes and at this time Ellen was out of town for an interview in Seattle with a talk show host about Gloria and Lily's summer plans. I was home alone with my mother and it was the day Ellen left, she had gotten her pills refilled for her from a local Walgreen's and I was on the sofa reading and trying to listen to my boyfriend tell me stories about his brothers. I would say things that convinced him I was still listening to him anyway. He finally asked if I was listening and I admitted no, I broke up with him. He bored me. My last boyfriend before him had been a rising actor, a week before I dumped him he told me he loved me; I have never said back to anyone and I never wanted to. Of course, I got a phone call from his father, a director. I hung up on him and didn't answer when it rang again a minute later.

Gloria came into the room with a butcher's knife, I glanced at her and asked what she was doing.

"Hurting you," she whispered. I made myself look up at her, I yelled when she suddenly came at me with the knife and she did manage to get me, but it was a scratch and I hid it from the cops when they were called about a disturbance. I begged the police to not cuff her, they only stared at me and actually didn't. I had cleaned and gauzed my wound myself and put a band-aid on it, it was barely nothing but if they knew about it, my mom would get into even more trouble. I told the trial judge that my mother probably forgot to take her meds that morning and was delusional; I was testifying on my mother's behalf which made the judge concerned and convinced that she threatened my life. I must have said it a few dozen times that she had nothing to do with my choice of testifying.

"Miss. Cross, your mother is seriously ill I cannot permit you, a minor-."

"Excuse me, but I'm eighteen years old, I'm a legal adult." I said trying to be polite; don't ever piss off a judge.

He glared at me and continued, "I cannot permit you to stay with your mother, I know your family well enough to know that your father lives in Los Angeles, California and thus you'll be sent there to live with him until Ms. Cross, your mother, is fit to take you back." I gaped at him and I turned my mother and hugged her, I cried in front of her for the first time in years. The judge watched us and I hoped he would reconsider but when my dad arrived in GB two days later, I knew that judge ruined my good life and home. At least he made it easy for Glory, he put her on three months of house arrest and could only leave the house for groceries, but would have to have a family member with her at all times. My cousin Sam or her father was the one with her usually. Punky went over for me everyday during her lunch, she promised me she would and I believed her.

I took sleeping pills for the plane, I am claustrophobic and I pass out easy in tight spaces. I was asleep before we even took off and woke up with about twenty minutes left; I refused to look at anything but outside the window. I asked for a window seat explaining my reason of claustrophobia and she gladly gave one to me, I thanked her and she smiled. I liked her a little more because of it. Cyrus had probably watched me the entire way there; we were the last two off because I couldn't deal with the crowded path to the door of the plane.

He turned to me; I forced myself to look at him. At about thirty-five… Cyrus were tall, dark, good looking, and head of the Anthropology department at the Getty Museum in LA. Today, he was wearing a cloak and dress shoes. His eyes were hazel and pretty, "You look like your mother." He whispered and turned away, I stared at him.

My hair was a deep red, almost black; it reminded me of dried blood, my eyes were actually violet but changed to emerald green some days. I wore only jeans and a light sweater jacket with a T underneath it, my shoes were black- slip on Sketchers. "I do?" I whispered, he nodded.

"She was a extraordinary woman, Lily was. Brave and loving, cared about people no matter what they did?"

"Did you love-?"

"No and I never will Lilith, never." He repeated. I turned away from him; he hadn't spoken about Lily, my mom since childhood. I turned so he couldn't see my tears roll down my checks every so lightly. The flight attendant was close by and sighed; I didn't want her sympathy, I just wanted to go home to Glory.

He took my hand and stood me up, I felt dizzy so I sat as he got the bags, I took mine from him and I went first almost running. I thanked the woman again and she smiled at me and I hurried off; I found myself hoping that Cyrus fell through the gap between the plane and the terminal. He did not and I sighed, I led the way into the large airport and out again.

* * *

Cyrus let me drive to the house then surprised me by saying that I got to keep the car I had just driven. I actually hugged him. It was a dark blue KIA and it was small, but that was all right. The truck with my things was already there; we lived in a house surrounded by trees and from the road to the house, the driveway was a ninety-minute drive. He liked the trees and fresh air, in the back yard was a tree house built in the largest most terrifying looking tree I had ever seen and never wanted to climb. Cyrus helped bring my things in and since it was just him and me, I got the entire basement as my bedroom practically. I do have an actual bedroom, I would just spend my time down there instead of upstairs; I was glad when he actually realized that. He had renovated a few months ago and barely used the basement, it was hard wood floors, extra insulation, new windows and the doors all had locks and the bathroom also got a new toilet, shower and sink. I didn't ask how much it all cost him, he wouldn't have told me anyway so I didn't waste my breath trying to get it out of him. My room was about the size of a small classroom and also had hard wood (my father loves wood, not carpet). The floor was a red wood and very pretty, my bed was a futon, with a set of the actual bed/couch, a coffee table, and even a book case. Although since I'm a reader (and writer) he said he'd build me a new one to fit all my books and things. I thanked and hugged him; he held me for a moment and let me go finally. The walls had a dark blue tint to it, which made it the greatest bedroom I could ever have, the futon itself was black, with dark gray pillows. 

He admitted awkwardly, "I hated the pillows, but I got them anyway. I figured it be a waste, guess I was wrong." I giggled and nodded. He put his arm around my shoulders and we went to start bringing things inside. I spent my weekend getting my stuff put away and where I wanted it all, I kept my lap top on the coffee table with two or three books I was reading and I also moved my own movies upstairs by Cyrus's DVD's. Any copies we had, I kept downstairs and would take them to Goodwill in a week or so after I found out where it was. My mother can afford the world and we shop of second hand stores and we go to garage and yard sales almost thee times a month over the summer in Europe, Asia, and America. We buy things from South America and Africa every time we visit. We love shopping together but when alone, I hate it more then frogs. I'm also afraid of frogs!

I went upstairs to see my father's new living room, it about he size of my bedroom and took up most of the upstairs. His house is technically one story but his basement is like a actually floor so it's a two-story house; it was built on a hill so his back door is lower then hid front door and he has no keys, but key-code-locks. I knew the codes was my birthday and I hated that so I changed it to the one he told me it was years ago: August 14th, 1971. My father and mother were very young when I was born. His porch is larger then his upstairs-bathroom, wood of course with two bird feeders, which never seem to empty and I never see him fill them. Sometimes I'll see him put bread or apples and oranges out on them, but never fill them with birdseed. His television is a 36-inch HD TV, with cable and movie and music stations. His own couches are dark red on light brown floor, it's odd at first, but you get used to it quickly; his fridge had the freezer under the actually fridge where you would store your veggies and milk and things. I snuck a peek in the freezer and laughed when I saw the chocolate and Cookies 'n Cream ice cream, my two favourites. He came out and rolled his eyes when I looked at him, I went over to my father and hugged him again, I pretended to cry as I told I loved him and the ice cream. He laughed and we went and sat down and I told him all about Brazil, from last summer. I hurried downstairs and got my photo albums, I had over twenty of them. I told a minor description about each photo he asked about and he paused when he saw a photo of me and Gloria in our 'costumes' he called them.

He sighed and studied her face carefully and for a long time. I whispered, "Dad, I know you still love her-," I hesitated. "So why did you leave?" I asked him.

"She's your foster-step-mother and it against US law for me to leave you with her, but it didn't make a difference and-." He hesitated. "When I found out about her career path, I called and asked her if I could have you come and live here. I've seen documentaries and shows about rock star children growing up around drugs, sex, money, and who knows what else. Your boyfriends over the summer are interesting." I blushed a little and turned away.

He took my face and moved it to face him, the red was gone thankfully. "Dad, I love you more then I will ever love Glory or Gloria. After my mom died, you could have put me up for adoption and let some drunken family take me in and we did alright for four years until Glory came into out lives." He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I love her and you. Honestly I will always love you more for what you did for me when I was a baby; I'll never forget it and if mom was here she'd love you for it too." I kissed his cheek and went to get some Cookies 'n Cream. He followed me and grabbed a bowl for himself and I gave him half of what I got for myself. He ended up taking the scooper from me and dishing him what he wanted. I laughed and we went outside to eat. We talked about Glory and Sam, Sid, Rick and the twins for a few minutes then I starting asking him about my mother.

He said nothing for a long time, the ice cream in his bowl was gone already and mine was melted because I was too evolved in listening. I didn't even notice my blue fingers. "Your mother, Lily… Evans was an amazing woman from when we knew each other. She hated me when I first met her, but we ended becoming good friends to be honest. I never loved her more then a friend and she the same way. She had thick long red hair, the most beautiful emerald green eyes I ever seen. She was taller then you and beautiful. She walked like a god and her voice could melt butter if you gave it enough time." I looked away from finally, "Lily," he continued. "Was top of her class- like you and cared about everyone no matter who it was." He finished just then, cut short so suddenly I looked at him even though I was crying a little. He never spoke about her that much or like that. But he gulped and finished with one thing that he decided to say, "She fell in love with James Potter and they-," he stopped himself, I frowned and used my fingers to clear my face of the tears. I looked down at my bowl and just drank it like it was water. He watched me and grinned. I said nothing to him for almost three hours after that.

I took my bowl inside and took his for him and I rinsed them put the dishes in the dishwasher, there was already dirty things in there so I ran it and also did laundry for both of us. I sighed and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and answered the text: **Hey, how's it going**- **Punky**

I replied that Cyrus talked about my real mother. She called right away and I told her everything as I walked around the yard for an hour as I told her about Lily, the plane and Monday for my first day of school.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"You're a slayer, though, you shouldn't be," she laughed.

I laughed nervously, I told her, Rich, Nathaniel, and William a week ago I was a slayer and I began training them. I hated that I couldn't finish. "Yeah, I know but I mean the crime rate I higher here then it is in GB. It's more common for people to go missing or get killed in this city than over there." I told her, she only laughed and me ad I changed the subject easily. I only began asking about her sister and brother and she happily told me what happened that morning when she caught them playing house. It ended that Sid, their father, grounded them to their rooms and forbad them to play together again for the rest of their lives. Sam's sister Hanna was screaming at her brother (who was supposed to be her son) because he dropped the chocolate and butter. It was bad because Hanna gave him a black eye and Billy gave Hanna a busted lip and a fractured wrist.

We hung up when the dishes were clean and I put them away and began making supper, I cooked when I was bored or just needed too. My rule when I cooked was that you stay away from me, don't bother me, and stay out of the kitchen. It's nice at Cyrus's because he has two mini fridges for soda, juices and some food is in it but the other was meat like pork, steak, and venison from last November when my oldest uncle shipped it to him. Cyrus would probably kill himself if he used a gun. He came from his room and flopped down in on the couch and watched TV until I said dinner was done. We still weren't done getting everything in from the truck so while the food baked for the next hour I went to get everything and bring it in. I found the truck empty; Cyrus told me from the couch, that he brought it all in already.

"Dad," I said. "The lightest box weighed at least forty pounds-." The phone rang and he hurried to get before I did. I didn't even try and he blushed when he saw that, I rolled my eyes and went back to the kitchen nook. He hung up after exchanging three full sentences and turned to me, I was reading my notes for my Mother's Day gift to Glory. I looked up when he placed his hand over the notes, "What?" I muttered and moved his hand and began again.

"I have to go to the museum for a few hours. My team needs me there-."

"Dad that's alright, I just wanted to finish unpacking and I put this all away and clean and stuff. If you get back to find me in bed everything will be in the fridge. This one," I nodded to the refrigerator in the nook. "Not one of the other two," I added, so it was clear enough for him. He has a PHD in Anthropology; it shouldn't be that difficult to figure out.

He nodded and went to get changed, he would tell his team all about me, and I knew it. I hated that.

_Author's Note: Lilith has no idea that Cyrus is a Death Eater, I wrote it right away so you knew why he took her in and what the significance was when he started loving her as his daughter. Lilith will find out that truth later._

_Thank you for reading and please review if you can_


	3. Kidnapped Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sounds of a dark nature theme were outside my window all night and I dreamed I was by a frog-filled pond and that the sun never came up for a full twenty-four hours. When I woke it was still dark but I was used to that and I found out I had three missed texts from my cousin, Samantha. I responded saying I had fallen asleep; she was in school or at least she better be. I grinned when he said she was in class listening to my old teacher talk about sexual reproduction. We were always weary about that topic. I had that class with Rick, it was just worse with him there with me to experience it with me. In my mom's family every kid gets the 'talk' by fifteen when they enter high school.

Getting up was easy and so was getting into the shower with the warm water and the dressing and the breakfast was the easiest part of my morning. I washed dishes manually and put them away after drying them. I followed Cyrus to my school and he stopped in the parking lot with me. I saw three cars in a row, Cyrus ignored them. I knew the models: LTZ Chevy Malibu- dark silver maybe black, the sun was out so it was hard to tell. Then the other two was a dark green Audi A8 and a Suzuki Reno with a black colour. I groaned when I realized the models and type.

"What?" he grinned.

"I actually know car types dad," I groaned again. He laughed and made sure I was all set; I tapped my head with my finger. "I have 3.8 GPA; I think I can figure out how to find the main office dad. Besides, time to let my hand go." I paused, "I mean it, dad let go of my hand." He grinned slightly and I waved bye as he drove away. I turned to see my KIA Spectra waiting for me to get in and runaway with it. I sighed, turned, and went into my new school.

I walked to the main office as I shut my Chocolate cell phone off and pocketed it carefully. I eyed the students around me, they didn't pay me any attention and I was appreciative of that. I saw the main office clearly titled and went over.

The woman had very short curly blond hair and a gray sweater with white dress pants. She was nice and her voice was raspy, "Hello dear, can I help you?" she had a German accent; her eyes were gray-like.

I nodded, "I'm new and I have no idea where to go." I explained shortly, she smiled at me and turned around then turned back and asked if I could wait for a moment. I nodded and went and sat down, I pulled out my notes for the Mother's Day gift for Glory and began reading over them again. She came back a moment later I hurried over as she held out a couple pieces of paper for me. "My schedule?"

She nodded, "Yes Miss…" she searched for my name on the paper. "Cross," I smiled and nodded. "This is the schedule and if you can please have your teachers sign this, I see that you don't have a study hall, is that alright with you?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." I said quickly. She grinned again and three boys came out of an office somewhere in back, I ignored them as they ignored me.

"Okay Nickolas, Edam, Christopher behave or you'll be suspended for a week." They said nothing and left, the man turned to us, I figured he was the principal. He came over and leaned again the desk. "Oh gosh, I don't know why you kids act the way you do." I smirked at the woman; she smiled back.

She spoke first, "Mr. Val this is Lilith Cross our new student." He turned to me and held out his hand and I shook it for a moment.

"Nice to meet you-," he hesitated. I knew why, every man did when they met me for the first time. "I'm Mr. Val the principal here of LA High School. Welcome."

"Thanks. I should go," I added quickly. He nodded and waved bye to me, I could see the three boys talking to another boy about their age. I shook my head at the principal as he came to watch me walk away. I couldn't help but smirk at myself as I past the four boys, one was wearing nothing but black and one actually wore a deep red. The other two had their own style that I wasn't accustomed with, the shirts looked Italian.

"LIL!" I turned to see Don, my cousin (from Glory's side of course) running towards me.

"Donald," I gasped. "I forgot you went here too," he said as he reached me, I stepped back and held out my hand, "Don, don't." I warned, but he still hugged me tightly, I yelled out in shock when he took me as tightly as he had. He had grown since our last meet; he had gained at least five inches- at one time I was taller then him-, started working out and got rid of his light hair and traded it for orange flame-like hair. We were both in jeans but he wore a dress shirt. I just had on a white tank top with a black thin over shirt.

"Still as fragile as ever," he said happily.

I hit his arm, "I'm not fragile." I snapped and then I added. "Sorry, but you took me by surprise." I said avoiding eye contact. He touched my face with his fingers. I cringed and somehow he didn't even notice.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You look great," he added to make up for his bear hug. I shrugged. I thanked him quickly and said the same about him, "Me? Look at me Lilith; I'm all muscle and full of who knows what-."

"What?" I was worried by how he said it. He laughed at me and hugged me. "Don!" I gasped and pushed him away. He told me not to worry, "Then don't say bull like that Donald!" I snapped a little, "I already have Cyrus to worry about, did you know that they're working on this care that involves the freaking mob!" he sighed and waited for me to finish my rant. "Then Glory and Ellen are fretting about everything else and Sam is doomed to all eternity because of her grades. I was supposed to help her with her scores. How can if I'm here, Don?" I asked him as if it was his fault. He shrugged and waited for me to continue. I paced back and forth slightly, I did that when I was scared or nervous. "Then the house that Cyrus is making me live in is surrounded my trees! Can you say 'pass out'?"

"Because of trees?" he asked me, he pretended to sound bored.

I nodded, "Yes, Donald. I can't be in enclosed places and that's enclosed to me! Maybe not you because you're you… but for me it's difficult and then Duane had his stroke last week and-." He stood up.

"Hold on Pa Duane had a stroke. I'm finding this out now?" he demanded to know when it happened exactly. I told him. "Damn it Lilith, you're supposed to keep me informed. My own grandparents hate us for moving here."

"I'm sorry Don," I whispered. "I just didn't realize- I don't even know your number anyway and no one else does either. I heard that Tommy Tucker tried to call you last month and you never answered."

He rolled his eyes at this, "I hated Tommy T. He pissed me off and used you to do his work."

"I beat his ass two months ago, why do you think he wanted to call?" he looked pleased for the first time in his life.

"Really?" he asked me. I nodded. "Explain, enlighten me Lilith." He said.

I shrugged, "He was picking on Hanna and Billy. Sam's brother and sister. Rick and I took care of it, he was in the hospital for a while, but he lived at least and was too embarrassed to do anything. He grew Don, taller then you or me- of course taller then me- but either way. He could kill me if he wanted to; put Rick in a damn coma for the rest of his life-." Just saying it frightened me. He came over and led me away from the area. He seemed paranoid suddenly and steered me quickly from the main office area. "I mean Hanna and Billy are my family and Rick and I won't let some jerk do that to young kids. I'm terrible with children, but I like them. Not enough to want any, but hey, at least I get along with them well enough…." he nodded and led me into my first class. He introduced me to my teacher.

I shook hands with the teacher and he seemed pleased that Don brought me here, until Don said. "She's my little cousin and I hope this room isn't too small for ya Lilith. She's claustrophobic." He looked at me for authentication and I nodded.

He grinned at me, "Is it good?"

"Yes, sir. It is. I just mean really, really small areas. Like the elevator or something," I said giving an example. He laughed at this and Don left giving me a small kiss on my cheek.

"Be good Lilith," he warned me.

"Are you usually not?" the teacher whispered.

I smirked this time, "You have nothing to worry about." I said as I gave him my paper for him to sign. He took it still smiling and signed it. He directed me to the back seat, in the furthest corner, he asked me suddenly if that was fine and I nodded, saying I good eyesight. He sighed happily, he was worried he'd have to trade me seats with someone apparently.

The bell rang a few minutes later; I had the notes out already and reading through them when the bell rang. I didn't even notice until someone sat down next to me; my legs were crossed under the desk and the notes in my face. I lowered them to see if the class was actually started or not. He was taking attendance and checked to make sure the kid was there or not. He did every few seconds; that told me that today was either the first or second day of new seats. I stared ahead when I recognized three of the four boys from the front of the main office. I turned away from them and looked behind me to the window, it was still cloudy but warm.

Someone got my attention, I turned to my left; he sat right next to me. "Hi, I'm Andy Bachman."

"Lilith Cross." I replied, "Senior or Junior?"

"Senior. You?"

"Same." I said gratefully.

He was probably of course taller then me, but he wore long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up already this early in the morning and tanned khakis. "I should warn you, before you find out: I never wear this kind of stuff." He told me lightly, I wondered at him. "I'm usually in black or at least dark clothes." I understood.

"I get it, Goth-like; same here, well I was for a couple years," he stared at me. "Although I think the colours yellow and orange are ridiculous, for clothing colours." I said, there was a red haired kid not far from us. He smirked at me.

"You don't seem the type to wear black twenty-four seven." He retaliated.

I chuckled, "That's because I'm not. I do when I feel like it," I showed him my white shirt under the back one. "See? White and not even stained," I was proud of myself. He laughed and another girl turned around. She threw a ball of paper at Andy's head and he turned to her just as another came flying. He put up his arm in time.

He muttered to me from the corner of his mouth, "That's Devin Grace. A friend of mine," I nodded, she smiled at me. I returned it. She got up since the teacher was still taking attendance and came over to us and sat on top of Andy's desk.

"Hi, I'm Devin Grace." I told her my name and we shook hands lightly, Andy was my first friend in Los Angeles and Devin wasn't close behind him. We all turned as a group of obnoxious boys came into the room. The three in front of me in my row glared at them. One of them threw a football and it almost hit Devin in the head. She yelled at them. "Daryl you ass hole, that almost took off my head!" she cried and got down from the desk.

The one named Daryl responded. Saw me and hesitated, "Sorry Devin." Even the teacher stared at Daryl. I assumed that wasn't what he was going to say, let alone what he going to say if he hadn't seen me. I got up silently and got the football and handed it to Devin.

"Thanks," she threw it at Daryl's head and missed. One of the boys in my row snickered, "Shut up Christopher." She snapped, she glanced at Andy. He shrugged.

"Devin calm down before you go into a heart attack." Andy whispered. She glared at him and hit him up-side the head as she went back to her seat. Her face red. Daryl picked up his ball and put it in his backpack and came over and sat right in front of me. Andy got my attention again.

"Sorry, she's having a bad week. Her mom," he didn't need to say anything else.

I held up my hand, "Don't worry about it. Make sure Devin knows that," I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

He then asked me, "Come and sit with us for lunch," I nodded and smiled at him.

"Sure, I'm sure Don won't mind." I looked away before I could see him frown and wonder if I already met someone so soon on my first day.

Thankfully I didn't run into Don for the rest of the morning. I got my other teachers to sign the paper and I had a class with Andy or one of his friends. Apparently he took my picture with his camera phone- I didn't know- and sent to his buddies so they knew who I was and were told to be nice to me or else they'd hear from him. I could see a group of males laugh and suddenly kill each other over me. I hoped they wouldn't do anything rash. My morning was fun and different; I then had Daryl trying to apologize to _me_ about that morning with Devin. I finally told him to talk to Devin and not me. At Lunch, Devin asked if I said anything to Daryl Darnell. I assumed, again, that was the kid who nearly took her head off. I nodded and told her exactly what was said between us. Andy was pleased and so was Josh, Joe, Kate, Michael, Danny, Amanda, Devin, and an entire other table full of Andy's friends. Turns out, that I befriended the leader of the 'gang' that protected the students, from people like Daryl Darnell and David Greene and Candy Charnell, the head cheerleader. I didn't get anything to eat, I had a big breakfast and a few others weren't eating either so I didn't feel like a total freak. Andy had just offered me some fish chips when someone came up behind me, the ones that could see who it was had a look on their face that said to me, that they wanted to hurt this guy as much as they wanted to hurt Daryl.

He was smiling down at me with a leather bag over his shoulder, "Hey cousin. Can I steal you for a moment-?"

"Cousin?" they all repeated it.

Don nodded, "yes." He frowned at the people I was with, "Lilith, here is my cousin twice removed or something like that. Lilith, please," he asked kindly. I told Andy I'd be right back and got up; I brought my bag with me in case the bell rang.

"Just leave it, you have class with Kate, Amanda, and Josh next."

"Sure? We'll be back in time," I stated. Andy got up and took it from me; I shrugged and handed it over. He put it on the chair beside him as if I was still sitting next to him. The four boys from the main office were in a corner of the café, not eating like Andy and his group; they weren't even talking, they looked like they hated each other a little on the inside, but were forced to like each other. All of them were beautiful people, the only girl in the group looked like she could handle herself. She had black hair and experimented with blond highlights. In fact they all had black hair and dark eyes; they also all wearing mostly black. They were a gothic group on their own.

I turned and Don put his hand on my shoulder and walked me further then I thought we would. We had passed the table with the group of black clothes people before we rounded a corner and out of sight of most students and all cameras. He was still smiling when he stopped me. I turned to him and asked why we went so far.

He moved me up against the wall and glared at me, "Hand it over-."

"What?" I asked.

"The notes for the book you're writing for Mother's Day. Glory isn't even your mother," he added. I stared at him.

I asked him in a shaky voice, "Where did this attitude come from. Don it's me, Lily Cross." I took his arms in my fists and held them tightly. He pulled away from me and went to slap me, but though better of it and put his arm above my head and leaned against it, so I bent my knees a little. I'm a slayer and I was afraid for my life by my own kin and by a normal human! "Don, talk to me, tell me how you-."

"How I changed?" he mocked my words in my face, I bit my lower lip. I nodded only; he ran his left hand fingers down my cheek to my neck. I pushed his hand away suddenly aware that something was more then seriously wrong. He smiled and moved his head closer to mine, "I have the number, of someone who can kill a man at over a hundred feet-." I heart stopped. "Give me the notes for the M-D gift or Glory is history-."

"Don, please no!" I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. He nodded.

I was afraid because he looked completely serious. He then held out his hand as if I could pull the notes out of my ass. "Give them to moi, now Lilith or she's dead by dinner over there and that isn't far away." He reminded me; I turned away from him to my left away from the cafeteria.

I cried a little, he watched me. "I don't know what you're talking about Don, I swear. I already sent them in- to my publisher, they're in the mail right now-." He growled something in some other language. He went to Belgium a few months ago, that was what it probably was.

He took me roughly and let me go as a teacher went by. She ignored us and went into the gym. He held my arm tighter now. My left arm hurt terribly already, I had no idea he was this strong. "If that publishes, something really bad will happen. Do you understand me?" I nodded.

I gulped before answering; I winced when he held me tighter. "Don- what will happen to my mom?" I asked him in a whisper. He flashed me an evil smirk and left.

I pushed up the sleeve; he gripped me just so the sleeve covered it. It was blue from bruising. I went back to Andy; he stood up as soon as I got there. "What- did he want-?" his voice faded.

"He's changed," I whispered. "When we were younger, he saved Sam- my other cousin, from a horse and a week later ran a mile to school to get Rick's homework. He was only young teen then," I muttered. Devin put her hand on my shoulder.

She told me, "If we knew you were related we would have told you: he's the reason why Andy and this group here help the teachers to protect the younger kids. You know, from like… the school bully."

"Donald is the school bully?" I asked her, they all nodded. I sighed and sat back, "the others won't be happy to hear this." I whispered, mostly talking to myself. Andy put his arm around my shoulders as the café started emptying.

* * *

In my sixth hour class I sat next to one of the boys from the main office; my arm wouldn't heal for another hour or so. It hurt to move so I used it as less as I could. The one boy sat alone and ignored everything around him. I approached the teacher and she signed my paper for me. I thanked her and told me to sit next to the boy with black hair and dark eyes. Josh sat next to me, he leaned over to me.

"Sure you can handle this class-."

"Welcome Lilith, to Chemistry…. Passing this class very well from GB, I see?" I nodded grinning, Josh stared at me.

"I think I'll manage," he rolled his eyes, I was sure the kid next to me was smiling but his fist covered his mouth as if he was trying to eat it.

We started the class with notes on the Mole and Periodic table, I loaned Josh a pen and Kate rolled her eyes. I saw it from the corner of my right eye; she was sitting ahead of us next to a nerdy kid with thick brows and glasses. The boy next to me barely moved. I wrote slowly and in cursive. Josh teased me about it after class when he saw.

I glared at him, "I hate writing like this." I picked up his notebook, "How can you read this Josh?" I added. He took it from me and put it away. I smirked because I made a point and put my things away, he handed me the pen back and I gladly took it from him.

Just then the teacher spoke to someone, "Arubey are you ever gonna do the class work?" I turned to see the boy next to me, shake his head.

"But I'm still passing, am I right?" he asked, half of us-including me- turned to the teacher. She nodded and growled something, he chuckled and got and left as the bell rang just as he got to the door.

"Does that every damn time," Josh muttered.

"He does?" I asked, Kate nodded for him.

The rest of the day ended finally and I turned in the paper, I saw Arubey and Edam at the desk. I had a few classes with each of them, I found out over the duration of the day. I pulled off my over shirt and hung it over my arm, they glanced at me as the woman turned to me.

"How was the day Lilith?"

"Great." I said happily, "Just glad it's also over." She chuckled.

"The teachers stay for a meeting." We both snickered and she thanked me for the paper, I nodded and left before Arubey and Edam. I was outside when I noticed that the hand mark on my left arm was still there, I pulled my over shirt back on and put unlocked my car before I got there. Inside my car, I looked at it better. It was a clear print. I winced when I accidentally touched it. I was afraid because I was sure that someone had to have seen it during the five minutes I had the shirt off. I saw Andy in one of my mirrors and rolled down the window. He complimented my car.

"Thanks Andy, need a ride home?" I offered, "Least I could for befriending the new kid so soon." I told him. He chuckled and went around to the other side. I started the car and he turned the music on. He told me to go ahead down the street- we pulled onto and then he pointed out a house with ivory growing on the side. He got out when I stopped in the driveway. "That's it?" I asked him, he nodded. I could see the school yet, we drove half the block.

He laughed at me, I cursed at him and he laughed again. The house was larger then it looked he explained and told me that he lived with Josh and Joe. The bushes had a few wrappers in them, but I ignored that. He motioned me over to him, I dropped my bag in my car first and stalked over slowly; he kept smiling at me.

He took my hand lightly and held it, the bruise on my arm pulsed as it healed quickly. He opened his mouth finally, "I was wondering you would be my-." There was an annoyed honk from somewhere and my attention was adverted.

I rolled my eyes as the LTZ Chevy Malibu pulled into Andy's driveway. I could see Josh and Joe making their way down to the house. Arubey kicked open the door and came over to us, he glanced at my car and then glared at me. He shoved something into Andy's arms; it was a three-inch binder.

Arubey looked not pissed, but just really annoyed. "Leave it again and I throw it away Bachman," he warned.

Andy glanced at me, but I was watching Arubey's face. "I didn't leave it anywhere; I put it in my locker Karew." He hesitated in saying the last name.

Arubey growled, "Obviously not if I'm giving it to you now. Take better care of your shit and this won't happen," he snapped and turned away from us.

I stepped forward, but Andy pulled me back. "Arubey," he stopped. I was sure he was amused that I was actually speaking to him. I saw his eyes move toward my left arm, I turned my body so he couldn't see it that well. "Did we have homework for Chem.?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes.

He opened his car door and got in as he said, "No, we didn't. By the way, welcome to LA." I tried to smile a little in my thanks for the welcoming, but I couldn't. The other two cars passed him; they held the boys and girl from his table. Arubey Karew rode alone. He stopped moving into his car when Don pulled behind him to block his car. "Get out of the way Don," he gruffed. I stepped back when Don glared at me and he looked toward my car window on the driver's side.

"I need Lilith to come with me," he said looking back at me. Arubey said something but I didn't hear what it was. I shook my head and turned to Andy.

"I'm hanging out with Andy and his friends for a while. Cyrus doesn't get home for a few hours and-."

"Come. Lilith you need to come with me now," he said and opened my driver door. I bit my lip, fear showed in my face and I stepped forward.

Andy grabbed my arm where Don held onto me, I forced the keep back the yell of pain. Instead, I gasped and he assumed I didn't expect him to grab me. Arubey closed his door without getting inside of it. "You don't have to go you know, he doesn't control you." He whispered. Don said my name.

"Sorry Andy, I have too." I whispered and pushed his hand away from me; I went over to my car and he closed the door for me when I got in.

"Closing door Lilith," I nodded and he slammed it shut. "If you would please move your _toy_ we'd like to get out of here." He snapped turning to Arubey, my window was down so I could hear everything. Arubey's fist formed, I saw that from the corner of my eye; he spun on his heel and got into his car and left. Don smiled and got in on the passenger side and told me to start my vehicle. I did what he said and we left Andy's driveway. "You don't have to be afraid of me." he told me every few minutes as we went to Cyrus's house. I said I wasn't every time he said it to me; I said it so many times I was convinced that I wasn't until he got me into the house. I smiled finally, we were away from other people and I could fight him if I needed too. We got out of the car and started walking upstairs. He pushed up the sleeve to see if the bruise was still there. He squeezed it so tightly I screamed and I kicked him in the shin, then I formed a fist myself and hit him so hard I gave him a black eye. He spun in a 360-degree circle and fell to the ground.

He looked up at me as I spoke pleasantly to him, "Don't touch me and stay away from my family, friends, and my mother, Donald. Threaten my life or anyone else's and you'll be sorry Don," I told him. I wanted to kick dirt in his face, but I figured he would get even more pissed off, so I didn't. He stood up and felt his eye and winced, he motioned to come at me, but I thought better of it.

"You don't scare me little girl," he whispered. I scowled at him, he came at me so suddenly we went flying backwards and he held me by my neck. I poked his eyes with two fingers and he howled as he rolled over screaming at me. "Why'd you do that!" he screamed so loud a bunch of birds took off.

"That's for threatening my mother Don!" I yelled back. He came at me but I jumped and kicked him in the face, he was thrown, violently backwards and fell into the dirty ground again. He couched and dust flew away from his mouth. His nice clothes wee ruined, by I didn't care. "I hear you hurt kids younger then you, Don. What will Duane or the others say when they find out you're the school bully?" I asked him, I walked around him slowly and carefully. He growled at me and I ignored the comment he made about Duane and Lynn. He jumped at me so suddenly I couldn't react, he grabbed me by my legs, wrapped his arms around them and then I tripped and fell backwards. He pulled me toward him and got one leg on each side of my waist and hit me; even slayers are kicked around by the enemies once in a while.

I finally blocked his punch and I hit him, but he barely moved. Don jumped off me and grabbed me by the arms and turned me around, I knew he was going to kill me as he wrapped his arms around my chest. I gasped but I still couldn't breath, I whispered his name twice and he held me tighter.

Everything went black suddenly and I passed out.

* * *

I woke and I knew Don had taken care of everything because he was calm and in control as he drove his own car. He glanced at me and gave no notion to me being awake finally. The clock told me I had been out for almost three hours. I groaned as I saw we are headed south, the compass on the dashboard told me. He pulled over to the shoulder of the road and turned to me, he held up my wrists. They were chained together.

"Pull any shit I have my people hurt your dad." He told me, I nodded. He unlocked them slowly as he watched me, then he took the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me and I pushed him backwards; I wondered if he did _anything_ to me while I had been unconscious.

"Stop it and take me home, please Don." I gasped, he chuckled and put his hand on my thigh and moved it upward. I took his hand instead and held it, maybe which would make him happy. It did and he smiled at me, it hurt me emotionally as I smiled back at him. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just for a drive so I could be alone with you," he answered me. I winced when he told me this, "No worries, I didn't hurt you or any way except for the cuffs." He promised me, I only nodded at him. Cars passed us quickly at about seventy to eighty miles per hour, he kept the light off and he turned away from me as a semi crept passed; he glanced at me and faced me again. "When I take you back to Cyrus's… tell him and I hurt Glory and you'll never forgive yourself. We both know that," I nodded in agreement and I stopped when I realized I was nodding my head. "Don't tell him and this will be the first and last time I do this, as your cousin, I promise." He assured."

"May I speak?" I whispered, he nodded- smiling at me. He then reached out and touched my chin and leaned in to me and kissed my arm where he had grabbed onto it that afternoon at lunch. "Why are you doing this, what about the notes I already sent in to my publisher?"

He considered this for a while. He finally answered me, "Hasn't arrived yet and there's a chance she'll hate the story so… not much to worry about." He told me. I nodded, not everything I write is great or good enough to publish and I know that. "I love you dear cousin, but you must stop worrying." He whispered and kissed my neck. I pushed him and he chuckled for a while.

I said nothing as he pulled away from the shoulder and at the first chance he got he turned around to head back to Los Angeles.

* * *

I sighed with relief when we pulled into the driveway and a couple minutes later were pulling up to my house. Cyrus was on the porch with a few people; Don and I looked at each other when we knew two of the three, the night was warmer then I wanted it to be but it didn't matter. Cyrus has air conditioning so everything worked out well. Cyrus stood up when Don pulled to a stop and I got out of the car, I waited for Don and he led the way up to the small porch, four by five and wood of course. Cyrus was leaning against the railing and so were Arubey and Edam, they were on either side of the third man. He smiled when I reached him and pulled me into a large hug, I gasped.

"Cyrus," I whispered.

"Oh right, breathing tend to be a problem." I nodded and he looked at Don in a way that made me pleased to know that even my father hated the young man. Arubey didn't seem pleased he was there either. Cyrus took me around the shoulders and turned me to the three across from him, "Mr. Dawson, this is my daughter Lilith Cross. Lilith, this is the Museums curator- Mr. Dawson. You know his sons, Arubey and Edam?" I nodded. "Mr. Dawson this is Lilith's older cousin Donald Cross; son of my ex-wife's father's brother. Did I get that right Don?" he shrugged and just nodded. "Okay," dad was still unsure but didn't talk about it anymore. He turned back to me, I looked at him with weary eyes; I was totally ready for bed, "Lilith, call your mother, she called a few hundred times and Samantha is calling my cell phone now-."

I rolled my eyes, "You could have called me, to- you know- let me know dad," I muttered and went inside. I called Don after me and we went to the noose and I asked for my cell phone from him. Sure enough, I had thirteen missed calls from Glory and ten texts from Sam. Don looked around the house.

"Nice place-."

"Don't get any ideas, don't use your threatening me to obtain anything." I whispered as I called mom. She picked up and yelled at me for a while before calming down and telling me calmly about her day. I cut her off and told her to go back to bed and she made me promise her to call her when it was more convenient for us both. I agreed and hung up and then answered Sam's texts with one short one: **Don is here, he's different and school bully. Found out first hand- call when u can. **

I went back to my father, he spoke before I could. "Get in touch with you mother?"

I laughed once, "Didn't you hear her yelling at me for avoiding her calls?" I asked unsure, he shrugged.

Don spoke next, "Well, Lily I have to go-." I winced at the nickname and three people noticed.

"So soon?" I couldn't wait for him to leave.

He nodded dully, "See you tomorrow at school. Meet me where I found you alright?"

"Yeah." I waited until he was gone so I could whisper, "fat chance of that happening. Dad, I'm going to bed." I added.

"What it's only nine," he asked concerned. I nodded, completely aware of the time.

Mr. Dawson stepped forward, "Good night Lilith."

I didn't expect that, honestly I had forgotten they were even there. "Yeah, thanks. Same to you, 'night dad." I added, he nodded.

"Night Lilith." Arubey and Edam both said, I paused and turned to look at them. They weren't smirking at me like I thought they would be, they were watching me. Dr. Dawson was as well. I turned and skipped steps going downstairs to my own floor; I hurried to my room to the right of the stairs and closed my door and got into my sleep wear and a dark green T-shirt. I went to the bathroom and brushed out my hair, I sighed with relief that it wasn't terrible looking from the near six hour car ride that had taken place tonight. I was hungry but I didn't want to eat so I promised to get extra breakfast. I turned to leave the bathroom and groaned as I shut off the light when I remembered that I left my cell phone upstairs on the island. I skulked upstairs and ignored my father's laughs as the four men spoke like old school friends.

Mr. Dawson was young, I figured he just wanted to feel like a dad so adopted teenagers; I could see a couple doing that, but I didn't know if Mr. Dawson was married or not. I didn't see the wedding band on his finger so I assumed not…. I sighed with relief when it rang just as I got there; Cyrus glanced inside to see if I got it. I held it up for him to see and he nodded and I answered it to hear Sam's scared voice.

"Don is a bully?"

"Yeah. Not exactly something I wanted to have in my new life here. But we can deal with it- I can anyway."

"Don't act hero Lilith. Your mother called a few times-."

"I know," I explained to her that I got the messages and everything else. "Are you on internet right now?" she confirmed. It was late there, I hated that she was skipping sleep for me. "Okay go to my mom's web page, you have it saved in the favourites." I told her, she giggled and said she found it. "Okay now let me know if anything was been added or not." We spent the next five minutes in silence and she carefully read everything.

She came back on finally, "Nope. Nothings changed, don't you get internet over there?"

"I do, but I want to go to bed and I don't feel like turning my computer on and everything." She snarled something about using her and I laughed at her. I stood up straight when Arubey came into my home. She said something about having to go suddenly, "What? Wait- Now-?" She hung up.

"Something wrong Lily?" I shook my head and looked up at him.

"What did you call me? My name is Lilith," I said, I was concerned about my second life- the life I had during the summer. He nodded slowly, I stepped backwards away from him as he advanced. I finally got enough courage to brush past him with my phone in my hand, "Well Arubey. I'm going to bed, 'night." I said and went to my room and closed the door.

I fell, exhausted, on the futon and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me and I was asleep within minutes.

_Thanks for reading._


	4. Santa Ana Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to find someone pushing my shoulder lightly, the hand felt cold and I muttered to give me five more minutes. He chuckled and I saw Cyrus smiling down at me.

"Come on sweetie, time to get up. Wow you really were tired," he muttered and left to let me get up on my own. I groaned and showered slowly and that made me skip breakfast if I wanted to be on time for school for my second day. Before I left I made sure the notes for the Mother's Day gift were hidden properly and before I left the house, I sprinted downstairs and grabbed them again. I refused to leave them. I got in my car and Cyrus followed me this time. He honked his car horn as he went a different way and I sped toward school….

I arrived with ten minutes left; I hoped that I could find my locker today. As I opened my door, three cars pulled into the parking lot; this time only the sister was alone while Nickolas and Christopher rode together and Arubey and Edam in his car I figured. Nick's car was the dark green Audi A8, Risika's was the black Suzuki Reno. I left them to park without me watching and I saw Don waiting at the door, I came to a dead stop.

"Morning beautiful." He said cheerily, I bit my lower lip and finally took a step forward. He first checked to make sure the bruise was gone (I nearly yelled with joy this morning when I saw it gone and healed). "My god, it's already gone-."

We went inside as I explained slowly, "I'm a fast healer," I made up my mind and took a chance and said. "Leave me alone Don. Please. Just for today," I begged. He grumbled something and followed Candy Charnell down the hallway. I was grateful when I saw Devin and Josh right after he left; they turned to me and asked how my morning was so far. I shrugged, "It's getting better. Ready for class Devin?" she nodded and we left as the four brothers and sister came into the school. Risika, I noticed had a bag from Italy- I know because I had one just like it at Glory's. I gave it to Sam before I left. I didn't look at them and they didn't look at us and Risika broke apart to go somewhere else and Edam went down the opposite hall and the rest went to Civics. Andy was waiting for me, right away I went over to him and put my hand on his left shoulder and brought it across his shoulder blades as I sat down on his right side. "I'm sorry about after school yesterday Andy." He shrugged, "are you really that upset with me?" I asked innocently, he nodded.

"Don is a freak and he has most of the school afraid of him. Don't fall under his thrall-."

I smirked at him for the first time, "He doesn't have a thrall. Besides, when we were younger we all looked up to him; he's few months older then Rick and me, but we still did. I swear he wasn't always so frightening," I promised him. He shrugged, "What did he do? Tell me and Rick, Nathan, and William will come and kick his ass."

He smiled and said he didn't anything to him; Don just made the students afraid to come. Mr. Loop called the class to order just then and we had to stop talking….

In French 3, I got the text book and workbook finally. As the class talked loudly, Madame P got me caught up on what they've been doing. She started to explain the House of 17 Verbs when I said I did that last year in French 2. Madame P chuckled and said Los Angeles French students were behind then. I laughed a little and took my books back to my desk; I sat in back with Andy and Amanda. A lot of his friends were in this class, including Arubey Karew and Edam and Risika Dawson. I was picked by Madame P to solve a verb puzzle to see what I knew from my GB class and I only had to conjugate the verb 'chanter'- means 'to sing'. The others students were nearly jumping from their seats to solve it (Arubey, Edam and Risika sat still and ignored me; I saw Arubey's glances) I had smiled and changed the –er to –ons. Then I changed the beginning of the sentence to agree with the plural verb and fixed a few more words. Madame P was stumped now.

She was hesitant for a moment, finally she breathed out again. "Very good Lilith- what was your French name."

"Geneva." I answered. Madame P nodded and wrote it down.

"That wasn't in the book list," Andy whispered looking through his own. "It's not," He snapped when he didn't find it.

I chuckled a little, he looked over at me, "I know, my old teacher wanted us to have a better experience so he had us find a name other not commonly used in France. Although I hear many with the name Geneva…." I muttered to myself. Andy Bachman smirked at me and glanced at Arubey. I wondered what his French name was; he and his brother and sister were sitting against the wall with their backs to it.

We looked up at the teacher when she spoke once more, "Okay everyone up. Time for new seats," I frowned. I wanted to sit with Amanda and Andy; I ended up sitting right next to Arubey. I wasn't sure if he was more annoyed or if I was. He probably felt the same way with it as I did. I noticed, also, that the three of them didn't move to a different seat. Macbeth or Mael, as he's known in this class- was one seat in front of me and Andy was across the room.

"You're so distant Geneva!" Andy called, I smiled at him. Josh and Amanda were near by (Denis and Addi) as well. Candy and Daryl sat right next to each other. Madame P considered moving them right away but didn't; she was willing to give them a chance first then separate them if she had too. Mael turned around to face me.

"Is Don coming by the table again?"

I shrugged, "I hope not. Sooner he moves from this place the happier- apparently- we'll all be." He smiled a huge one and asked what I meant, "He's moving, at least that's what my father told me. Don's dad was promoted to DC and they're moving in a few days. Notice that Don's been meaner lately," he admitted he had with a small nod. I continued, "Rick and the twins weren't to please when they found out about Don's behavior. I'm hoping Rick can get his ass over here with the boys, Don would never come back again."

"Were you in a gang in GB?" Amanda whispered, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be friends with a gangster girl.

I shook my head laughing a little "no, but my brothers-in-arms were. Rick, Nathan, William, Tommy, Ben, Nikki, Adam, Markus… there's at least a dozen more. Rick and William were the leaders Sam and I just made sure they didn't get themselves killed with their stupid missions they went on. See, they were convinced that bad omens ruled the cemeteries at night. They'd sneak out of the house to meet up. The worst Sam and I ever did was steal a… a car when we were younger. It was an old, bent up truck." I switched back the topic, "Sam and I went most every time-." Madame P cleared her throat and I had to stop. Amanda tossed me a scrawled note: Is Rick cute? Single? I grinned and I looked at her, I nodded twice. She grinned and mouthed that she wanted his number. I put my hand on my forehead as if embarrassed. Poor Rick. I was setting him up with a girl I only met yesterday! Amanda seemed happier for the rest of the class. But by the time the bell rang she seemed to have forgotten about my cousin.

Lunch was the first time I head my mother's name from someone other then me. Andy was talking about music and he admitted he enjoyed Gloria's albums. The rest of them agreed, I smiled at them all. "Do you like Gloria and her kid, Lily?" Devin asked me. I said I enjoyed Gloria more then her daughter. Devin muttered, "I don't know, I heard that Lily was supposed to do a duet with Avril in a year or so." I shook my head.

"Faulty, it's not true. Lily doesn't sing, she's alright, but not good enough for people to want to listen to her for thee minutes." I said as I played with my pen as I read my notes. I kept an eye out for Don as well, "Lily and Gloria agreed that they'd wait until she was older to do that."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources." I noted silently. Andy watched me and went back to eating, he moved his tray to me and we picked at it together a little. My cell buzzed as I got a text. It was from Glory. I responded quickly and shut it off in case she called. Her jingle was her signature song. I looked at Andy finally, "Have you ever seen celebrities, I mean living in LA?"

They all went into stories on how Josh and Joe saw Bruce Willis, and Devin saw Reese Witherspoon; even Amanda got to touch Amanda Bynes. I laughed; I got to have a sleep over with her… when we were younger; she's a couple years older then me but not by much.

Devin got my attention but taking my arm slightly, in my ear she whispered. "Karew is looking as us," I shrugged. "What, not good enough for ya?"

I shook my head, "no, it's just we don't get along… He, Edam, and their father were at my house last night…." I had to go into specific detail of what happened.

* * *

Arubey was absent from Chemistry today. Then he, Nick, and Edam weren't in Gym and they _were_ there for Mythology for the last hour of the day. Of course, we got new seats again- with the complaint that they just got new seats last week. Mrs. Bones didn't care and said it was necessary. I sat in front of Arubey with Edam and Nick and Christopher close by and Risika on the other side of the room. She seemed more upset then she needed to be. She growled something at Arubey and he shrugged. Devin sat next to me thankfully and I was eternally grateful for that. Andy was by Risika and he seemed uncomfortable with that situation. 

When bell rang finally I took my time getting out of the desk, Andy came over to me. He pulled me up and asked for a ride home again. I hit his shoulder and we both laughed and I finally got to find my locker for the first time. I was surprised when Arubey groaned when I walked up next to him.

"Don't you ever go away?" he moaned. I glared at him.

I retorted, "Hey, who was at who's house last night?" I snapped, I beat him so quickly at the argument that neither of us said anything. He closed his locker and leaned his forehead against it watching me. "I'm too short for LA lockers," I muttered. He laughed at me and kept on watching me for a while. "Don't you have to give your brother a ride home today?" I asked him, he shook his head.

He explained shortly, "No, only in the mornings I give him a ride. Risika takes him home. I have places to go to after school every day-."

"A job?" I asked.

"No, yeah right, good joke. No I have hobbies to achieve before Jager, reads me a bedtime story."

I knew Arubey was joking but I decided to reply, "I thought you were sort of old to have bedtime stories." I jumped as he shut the locker door suddenly. "Why'd you do that?" I snapped angrily at him. Arubey Karew moved closer to me but then left quickly. I stared after him until he was to far gone.

I turned to a female voice, "he's very odd." I turned to see Risika watching me, I shrugged and redid my comb and opened the locker again. She came over to me. "I hate my- brother, but I know he cares about us all. We don't get along very well, but we do when we have too and we're not a family. We do what we can, my advice Lilith… stay away from him."

"Do you want him Risika?" she growled at me. I wasn't afraid, I had no reason to be; I sighed anyway and glanced at her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just used to saying what I want and get away with it. I'm still adjusting Risika and I don't want you or your brothers as my enemies. I'm told you're the youngest?"

She shook her head, she wasn't angry anymore, "Edam is youngest, I'm next, Chris, Nick, and Arubey is oldest of all of us. Arubey has a temper, so does Nickolas; he does well to control it. And I don't forgive you." I figured she wouldn't, we both smirked at each other anyway.

"I figured that," I voiced what I was thinking. She nodded and left. I smiled as I finished what I was doing and finally closed the locker myself and followed Risika Dawson from the building. Andy had already left with Joe and Josh. Michael, Macbeth, and Devin had after school things to do before leaving for home. Kate has Track practice; Amanda had Play Practice and Danni and Eddy were in the Debate team as well.

When I got to my car I found a flower waiting for me. It was light blue and it was real, my jaw dropped when I saw it was a light blue rose. Rare and cost a lot more then two dozens roses, it took a lot of effort to even get a blue rose, let alone a light blue one. It was nudged where the window glass was rolled down into of the door; I took it carefully and pulled it out. It all came intact and I smelled it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I unlocked my car and went home with the rose on my lap.

I got home and was thankful Cyrus wasn't there yet. Just as I unlocked the door, the house phone rang and it was Amanda. She wanted to know if I wanted to go shopping for fun tomorrow night. I told her I'd check with Cyrus first and call her back tonight. She said that Devin would be going as well. I called Cyrus at work and he gave me the okay to go. I called Amanda back and said I was in.

* * *

There was also a message left by my new Watcher, Wesley Wyndom-Price saying he was sending someone over to come and get me at four-thirty when it was darker earlier. Sure enough at four-thirty there was someone knocking at my door and I answered it. I already left the note for Cyrus explaining I was out with friends; I told him I'd be home by eleven. The man on the other side was a black man in a nice suit and he was bald. Right away he hesitated and held out his hand. 

"Charles Gunn, Wolfram & Hart, Wes sent me to get you to start your training." I nodded and grabbed my sweater from the closet and followed him to his car, I got in and he drove. "You can call me Gunn or Charles, doesn't matter which. Angel, Wes, and the others call me Gunn- so you can as well. At W&H, Angel is a vampire, but he has a soul, so he's a good guy and on our side of course." He liked speaking; Winifred or Fred Burkle is the brains and is head of the Science department at the firm. Wesley, your Watcher is in charge of the prophecies and things like that; magic is more his style. He'll be teaching you, spells as well. Then, Lorne is the entertainer and he's a demon. Green skin and red eyes; super nice so no need to slay him unless if you feel your life is in danger; that would never happen. Hint, hint." He winked at me and I nodded trying to program this into my head. "I, Lilith, am the lawyer so if you have any problems with the law come to me and I'm also a really good fighter as well. I fought with Angel before he got Wolfram; I hunted vampires." he smiled at me, I returned it- a little nervous. "Any questions?"

I nodded. "I heard that Angel has a human son. Is that true?"

"No, it's a rumour and it's not true." He said smirking at himself in the mirror. I could only nod; Gareth told me his name was Connor and that Angel and Darla were the first vampric parents the world has ever seen. I thought about my old Watcher as I began wondering about my new one….

Wesley was tall, gangly, middle aged but still young; maybe Cyrus's age, give or take five years. He wore sweater vests and nice pants with dress shoes. He had brown-gray hair and soothing eyes; he was actually kind of good looking for a Watcher. Gareth was old and chubby. I could tell Wesley had contacts; he was still getting used to them. He had a thin scar across his throat. "Lilith?" I nodded and stood straight.

He walked around me as I knew he would, Gareth had when we met for the very first time. "Wesley, when can we go to the cemeteries? I'm ready to start fighting-."

"Not until you have proper training, I've seen your training outcomes." He was being harsh, he probably had a bad day or he didn't like me very much. I glared at him; a few people were watching from a balcony, I figured them as: Angel, Fred, and Lorn. I saw that Gunn was going upstairs to join them, as Wesley finished my observations. "Gareth is a good Watcher but you need work on kicking-."

"I'm a good kicker Price." I snapped, I wasn't sure I liked him. He shrugged.

He told me plainly, "I've seen your training videos. Impressive, but not enough punch-."

I interrupted Wesley again, "I once broke a vampire's nose, then I took off his head when I _kicked_ him." he only rolled his eyes and looked up at Angel and his eyes moved to Fred. She was pretty and looked like she was ready to get back to work in her lab with her elements and dissections.

Wesley walked around me again, this time I turned with him. "Lilith, I know your trainer, Gareth Homer was a good Watcher but he needed to be stricter with you-."

"We trained _every_ damn weekend and most school nights. I almost failed my classes, how much more strict can you be? If you do that again, I won't train at all Wesley." I told him my rules, "We keep this little training gig to a minimum and I get Friday and Saturday night off from patrolling and training with you. Second, if you even insult Gareth a tiny bit we end the session even if we've just started. If you work with me five hours straight I get to say when we're done. Third, I get breaks-."

"Vampires won't take a break because you ask them." he had a point.

I retaliated right away with, "I'm not fighting a vampire right now am I? So I get breaks and… fourth, if you make me fight in a small space I won't train for two nights beginning the next night. Any questions?"

"Why do you have rules?"

"Because I need them, if you have a problem then speak to Gareth; he said I should make sure I have some when we heard you were my new Watcher. He said you get pissed off easy and that you used to let some Buffy girl run everything. He made it sound really funny to see."

"Buffy Summers was an excellent slayer, still is." He looked up at Angel, he nodded and smiled. "She defeated The First."

"You can't kill evil," I told him plainly. "Evil will always be alive, she just stopped it from destroying the world." He frowned and glanced over when a man entered. We both paused and I stepped away from him, he laughed.

Spike stared at me, he spoke first. First he turned to face Angel on the balcony, "Angel why is she here-."

"Me? You should be dead, you nearly killed me-."

"Oh shove it-." He muttered, I stepped toward him, but Wesley grabbed my arm.

"How do you Spike?" he asked me.

I considered this first: that vampire nearly killed me. "He locked me in a stone coffin in my first week of being a slayer, that's why I won't work in small areas and the reason for my claustrophobia." Wesley looked up at Angel; they came down from the balcony.

I watched Spike until they got to us. Angel wore black dress pants and a gray shirt with a work jacket over it; Fred had on a skirt and a white blouse, Lorn wore a dazzling bright red and green suit and a cell phone in his hand. Spike still had on his long leather coat that went to the knees and combat boots, his shirt was a deep red now and his hair was beach blond with blue eyes.

Angel spoke first; his voice was booming and sort of seep, "Spike, while Lilith is here, you're not. Go away for a few hours-."

"What? I was here first!" he yelled and came over to us; I couldn't help it, I hit him so hard his head snapped to the side and he fell to the floor.

He looked up at me, his cheek was red, "That's for locking me a crypt for two hours." I snapped and he got up and came at me, I kicked him and he fell backwards again. He tackled me and I yelled out and hit went to hit me, but I blocked it and threw him off of me; Gunn and Angel and stepped between us.

"I'll kill you slayer, I've done in two." He growled, Angel hit him this time.

"I'd like to see you try." I snapped and Gunn turned me around so I wasn't facing him anymore.

I began training a few minutes later with Angel and Gunn; Wesley was called away and they volunteered. Every time I hit something I imagined Spike's face on it and I nearly killed Gunn when I kicked him, when I imagined him being the vampire, but as an African American version of Spike. Angel taught me a few things that Gareth didn't even know and we worked for over four hours before Wesley came into the room with Spike behind him. We avoided eye contact as Wesley went over to Angel and they spoke quietly. Gunn joined them. Spike came up behind me and he touched my shoulder. I ignored him; finally he turned me to face him.

"If I would have known-."

"Bull shit, stay away from me Spike. Better yet, go get yourself staked," I snapped. I pulled out my cell phone when I rang and it was Cyrus.

"Lilith?"

"Who else dad?" I mumbled.

He probably frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Just tired. What's up?"

"Where are you, I'm coming to get you. Or do you have your car?"

"No, come and get me at Wolfram & Hart. I'll wait for you outside." I told him, he said something and we hung up. I told Angel we had to be done and he didn't approve of me ending the session, "Then you lie to my father and tell him I kill vampires okay?" I told him, he frowned. "Bye," I muttered and hurried from the room. I only had to wait for a couple minutes when he pulled up, right away I told him that this was the closest place I could think of to meet him for picking me up. He bought that story and we talking about our days on the way home.

He sighed a few times and I asked what was wrong, "We can't solve this case Lilith. I'm not aloud to speak about it, especially to you. I promised Glory I wouldn't take you to the museum with skeletal remains-."

I interrupted him, "Take me anyway. Please. Is Dr. Breanne there still?" He nodded. "Oh, dad, I've read all her books and I know most everything about her! Dad you'd be the best if you took me to meet her." he smirked at me, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He responded as he turned the key and the car stopped making car noises, I glanced at the house expecting Spike to be waiting for me, to fight and try to kill me. He wasn't. "Isn't meeting Spielberg, Alan Rickman, Kevin Costner, your dreams come true?" I groaned at him, "Lilith, I know you hate me for trying to not convince that judge to let you stay. But I want you to have a normal life; hanging out with Amanda Bynes, and Willis's kids isn't something that a average eighteen year old does on her Saturday nights." He told me, I looked away from him. My hope of meeting Temperance Breanne was gone in split second.

We both sighed and he opened the car door first; I followed him and asked if I could still go with Amanda and Devin to go shopping tomorrow night. He nodded and we went inside. He had supper alone as I showered. He was in bed when I came upstairs; I warmed up some food in the microwave and watched some News before going to bed. The stories were about missing and exploited children and then a missing pet in San Antonio; a man in Los Angeles, a tax man, lost his wife to breast cancer and the authorities it was murder. A baby in Florida survived the unexpected tornado and suffered only a few minor cuts and three total bruises. In New York the Senate wants to make it illegal to promote voting for November- that was the best story I heard all night.

* * *

For being a Wednesday, I was hoping it was a full week later so I wouldn't have to go through with the next few days of my training with Angel. I wanted to go patrolling tonight, but I remembered I had a date with Amanda and Devin to go shopping. Don was there when Amanda told me over lunch that we were going to go to Santa Ana, south of Los Angeles. I nodded and texted my father to let him know where we were headed; he said to be safe and not get hurt and make sure my cell phone is on and charged one hundred percent. I checked my phone right away and it was fine; I never turn my phone off anyway… except for when we go to a movie at the cinema or something like that. In Chemistry, Arubey wasn't there today and I tried to make myself feel happy he was gone, but it was hard; I missed the evil glares he gave me when we're at our lockers at the same time. Yesterday, his sister, Risika warned me to stay away from him; I wondered if she told him what she said to me? I found that I hoped she hadn't and what she said was just her, being over protective or something. 

I got a head start on homework while Amanda drove her car to Santa Ana and Devin sat in back with me doing her own work. We had math, together with- get this: Mr. Gareth. When I met him on my first day, I had to exercise to keep back my laughs. I had told Angel last night that I had a teacher with my Watcher's first name as his last. He had said nothing. Amanda drove while playing her MP3 player hooked up to her the speakers of her car and we listened to Avril, P!NK, and Daughtry. It was less then an hour to get there and the ride went by slow, because Amanda drove slowly; it should have been a forty-five minute drive and instead it took us just over eighty minutes to get there. Devin and I didn't mind, we got our homework done! We sang along with the music, I knew every song, by heart and then on the radio it was a rumour that Gloria was going on tour early this year; starting next month. I made a mental note to call her later when I knew she would be in bed.

Amanda, Devin, and I stopped in a parking lot and it was actually still a little light out; we walked together to the closest clothing store. One the way there, we passed a group of men in expensive clothing and women in mini skirts, belly shirts and large loop earrings. A darker skin toned man said 'hello' to us and I saw Amanda start to say something back; I covered her mouth and told him to leave us alone. I ushered them away quickly and I tried to forget about the group of Corner Working girls and the men. I was shaky a little when we entered Old Navy ten minutes later. I tried on designer jeans with a fake chain going from the front right pocket to the back right pocket, I liked it and it was something stupid either. My shirt was a black V-neck, with frilly sleeves and was tight around the waist. Devin and Amanda made a fuss about it and Amanda got it for me; Devin held me back when she did. I bought Amanda a shirt that was a couple bucks more and we were settled. It was a pink rusty colour with a semi circle on the front; it was actually really cute. Devin got two pants instead of an outfit like I thought she said she wanted to get. We each got at least two hundred dollars worth of stuff in two hours. I got shoes and a few dark coloured khakis for patrolling and new Sketchers. These were blue instead of my black ones. Devin wouldn't buy them so Amanda and I got Devin the most adorable Capri-pants we had ever seen: they were silver with a black lining for stitching and a white shirt went with it- I got the shirt and Amanda got the pants. Devin promised to get dinner before we left.

We went to the car before going to dinner; the trunk was completely full with shopping bags. We linked our arms together and walked together but for one thing were wrong: two men from the group two hours ago were following us. I had seen them in J.C. Penny and thought they were acting human and trying to find clothes that looked good instead of shitty on them. Then they were in the music store- we didn't get any Cds, but only looked around. I spoke loud enough for them to hear that I was going to meet them in an hour or two; I wanted to go to the magic shop, I had seen one when we got to Santa Ana. Devin admitted the store was alright, but the one in LA was better. I shrugged and said I'd meet them later; Amanda gave me directions to the café we were going to go to later. I nodded and hurried away from them, hopefully leading the men away from my normal friends. Being a slayer, I could beat them up if I needed too. I raced through the crowd; I looked right into their eyes and motioned for them to follow me. They smiled and I frowned when I turned back around and pushed a man out of my way and went into the darker parts of the neighborhood.

It was just after six, probably- I wouldn't take out my cell phone to check. It wasn't pitch dark because of the street lights, but dark enough, I hurried down a street and they came after me, yelling for me to stop. I then saw more of them ahead of me, I slowed and walked a little slower; I bit my lip as I walked past them, this time I said "hi' when they said it first. There was a few up ahead at the corner, a car was waiting at another corner: they rounded up to trap me.

"Crap," I groaned and turned around to see the gang ganging up. "Why do you need me?" I whispered, they chuckled.

"You know why," he licked his lips and I made a fake gagging sound. He frowned and showed me a knife, "Be nice when we play, and I'll becourteous enough to let you live. Okay?" I felt my head nod. I held up my hand when they advanced as one around me. "What now?" he snapped, he was the darker skinned man.

I sighed and said what I wanted to say, "Before you do anything to me, I have rules: One, make sure the door is closed." I said I stepped forward. Inside was I smiling, this was my patrolling tonight. They, on the other hand, smiled so big it hurt my mouth to look at them. I walked closer and held out my hand, he took it and pulled me into his arms. "Second," I said. As I spoke I raised my foot, "Don't touch me." I growled and broke his toe wit my heel. He screamed and I hit two at the same time when they came up behind me, they stumbled back into the street. I jumped and kicked; I did a cartwheel and kicked one guy with both heels of my feet. They grunted every time I kicked them.

The darker skinned man came at me with his knife and I grabbed his wrist and snapped it. He screamed twice as loud and I was pulled back by my hair and thrown into a wall, I fell onto my back and someone picked me up.

I saw him right away, "Don!" he chuckled and dragged me into the house right behind us. I yelled for him to let me go.

Inside, he threw me aside and kicked me in the gut, the men I fought, came in and he told them to stay back, "Like my boys Lilith!" he asked me proud of his goons. I said nothing, "Where did you learn to fight, I know Glory would not sign you up for those useless Karate lessons. So it makes me wonder…" he said as he picked me up and threw me into the arms of one of the more scrawny-looking guys. He held me with my arms behind my back, he licked my neck with his gross tongue and Don yelled at him. "Stop it! I go first!"

"Don." I whispered. I was afraid of him more now, then, I was on Monday when he gave me the bruise. I used the strength I had and jumped, I got my foot to connect with the goon's face and he let me go, I landed on my left shoulder, the same arm that Don had bruised up. I then, made a choice: and sprinted to the window, I jumped out of it. The car started but didn't move, I was sure it had Don's men in it. I covered my face as glass came after me and landed on me and in my hair; I sat up as Don looked out the window. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder; I knew I had landed on it like when the goon dropped me. My left arm was limp and I couldn't use it at all to save my life and I needed to use it to save my life. I stood up and shook the glass from my hair, a few pieces fell out of it and the darker man came from the house with the same knife.

"We were getting along girl." He spat.

I rolled my eyes, "I deserve better then you." I snapped back, I actually proud of my reply; I can't say the same for him though. He wasn't too happy. He came at me with the knife raised, Don yelled for him to stop, but he didn't. I fell and got his feet out from under him; I somersaulted and grabbed the blade as I did. He paused and wondered how that happened. I twirled it as I showed off for my cousin and threw it at him, he dodged and it got stuck in the brick. I turned and came to see a man hit me and I fell to the ground. Don took something from someone and came over to me, I was held tightly by two men: the goon and the darker man; I gasped when the goon gripped my left arm tighter then he needed too.

My older cousin, Donald Cross held a gun at my heart. I stared at him. "I've changed dear cousin, you have too and we could own Santa Ana if we wanted too. Sorry-," he took off the safety on the gun. "I don't want to do this to my father's brother's daughter's daughter, but I have too," I even got confused. He frowned and went to pull the trigger. But then a car came from nowhere and hit one guy, he went flying over and Don fired at the speeding car. The driver braked quickly and was skilled enough to spin the car so he opened the door to me. The goon and darker man let me go. I grabbed one and threw him into the wall; I saw it was the goon. He yelled out when I broke his nose with my fist as I punched him. I blamed them for my cousin's behavior.

"LILITH!" the driver yelled, I looked up and got in when he told me too. "Don't waste your time with them; they are not worth it-!"

I turned my body to face him completely, he glanced at me. "Bull shit! They were going to-."

"Don't say it." He whispered it. He kept his eyes on the road as he drove from the area and went to the café where I was supposed to meet Amanda and Devin. I held my shoulder with my right hand, "How's the arm?" he whispered still.

"Just peachy." I muttered and kept myself from looking at Arubey Karew. "Amanda Wyatt and Devin Grace are waiting for me at Café-."

He interrupted me as he looked out my window, I kept my eyes ahead of us; I didn't want to look at him. "I know. I see them," he still whispered as we slowed down to a stop. Amanda and Devin had a shopping bag each at their feet. They looked up and stared when Arubey got out of the same car I did, Devin stood, but sat down again.

She spoke first, "Lilith? Are you alright, you look beat." Arubey looked at me finally. Devin meant I looked tired, not literally. I nodded.

Arubey opened his mouth first and spoke, before I could. "Amanda, Devin. I'm terribly sorry, but I Cyrus called my dad and I was asked to bring Lilith home. Family business, I have no idea-."

"Oh my, let us know okay. What about your bags?"

"Hold onto them for me?" she nodded. I smiled at her, "Tomorrow come over and I'll show you my house." I offered in exchange. Amanda nodded and I invited Devin right away; nonetheless, she should have known it was for her as well. Arubey opened my door for me; I glared at him as I got in and hoped they didn't see that. He closed the door and Amanda texted me saying I better tell her and Devin everything that is said and happens. Arubey took off as I was responding saying I promised to tell her everything. I added to myself I would have to lie to them of course; I wasn't comfortable with lying to my friends about something like this, but it was totally necessary!

Arubey drove faster then Amanda would ever do and I threatened him I'd jump out the window if he didn't slow down. The fool believed me, because he went from one hundred to eighty. He muttered something and looked at me, I looked back. He glanced at my shoulder; I covered it with my hand. He rolled his eyes and touched the blade, I pushed his hand away, "You're freezing!" I snapped. He ignored me and felt the shoulder blade again, he looked at the road. "How did you find me?" I asked in a solid whisper. I was surprised he heard me.

He shrugged, "I just did. Don't ask because I won't tell ya." He said and sped up when he was sure I was distracted enough not to notice. I asked about Don, "I'll handle it. He won't bother you again," he promised.

I lost it, "He's my cousin Arubey!"

"He wanted to ra-, he tried to kill you Lilith!" he yelled at me, Arubey turned to face me. I sat back as far as I was allowed.

"You can't read minds, you don't know that. Maybe he wanted me as his hostage; I hear ransom is a very big thing this year." I was half teasing him. I knew that Don was going to rape me and then let his friends take turns.

He growled, "I just know he was going to hurt you-."

"You and I don't even like each other-." My voice broke a little, he looked at me. His eyes calmer, but still black. "Don is a good man-." I had to stop, my voice and right hand was shaking. He stopped at a fast food place in Anaheim, and got an chocolate malt for me; he told me to take it. I didn't want too. I took it and had to hold it in my right hand the entire time. I said nothing to him for a few minutes, he drove slowly for me. Eighty-one. I was looking out the window, but I felt his eyes on me every few minutes. It was gone when I put it in the cup holder; they looked like they've never been used.

He winced when he said Don's name. "Still think- that Don is a good man?" I said nothing. "He isn't, I know it, you know it, and we _all_ know it. Edam and I saw the bruise he gave you on Monday, it was a clear print Lilith." His voice cracked suddenly. I forced my head to turn to Arubey, he looked at me too. "I'm not your hero tonight Lilith, I was just there." I nodded.

I stopped him before he could continue, "Is this the part where you say we can't be friends before we even become such a thing?" he nodded, "I sort of figured, Risika told me to stay away from you." He glared at me as if I swore at him when I completely didn't have too. I took a deep breath, "Tell me why you weren't in school today." I tried to sound curious and worried that something happened.

He said nothing for ten minutes; I had the suspicion that Arubey had his own very valuable secrets. Finally Arubey answered me, "I was away for the day for family matters." It wasn't what I expected, "We're not friends and there are regulations that I have to follow-."

"Why? Regulations saying you can't be friends unless if they sit at that stupid table?" I demanded, he said nothing. Arubey continued to drive toward Los Angeles and I saw the welcome sign. "What dumb ass made damn regulations for that?" I muttered to myself.

He said two words, "I did." I looked at him, not embarrassed but angry.

"You're pathetic you know that-?"

"You're the one who went off alone!" I got him to yell at me again, "You, Lilith, went off in Santa Ana; a place you've never been too. You encouraged those bastards to what end up nearly…" he can't say the word 'rape' in front of me, I realized when he said something else. "Beaten and killed!" he won't say because if he did, then that means it could have happened to _me_.

I gasped suddenly, "Arubey." He glanced at me, worried. "You care, that's why you won't… oh of course."

He reminded me, "We're not friends and we never will be Lilith!" he was still yelling even when I wasn't. "I want you to stay the hell away from me Cross and don't talk to me and don't…" I hit his shoulder with my right hand. He raised his brow at me.

"Stop acting like a idiot!" I grinned, he stared at me; unsure if I was stable or not. "You care," I muttered as I looked out the window again, smiling; I would glance over at him.

We got to my driveway and I told him to stop, I opened the door and threw the malt cup in the trash right away and got back in when he told me too when he saw I was going to close the door and walk the rest of the way. I rolled my eyes and remembered: he cared.

He stopped, we saw my KIA Spectra sitting in the dark, my father's car was nowhere in sight; he was out with friends; he mentioned something about Wednesdays being Darts Night. Cyrus was on a league with some guys from work and this FBI agent who worked with Dr. Breanne. He had his door open, closed and over by me, before I could even open the door myself. Right away he pulled me from his car and held me up against it.

"I'll prove to you I care Lilith, grab onto my arm if you must." He muttered. I grabbed it tightly when he moved his hand to my shoulder; he kept me pinned to his car and hit foot between my feet to keep me from running away. He pressed his body against the right side of me so my left was free to move, I yelled when he popped my joint into place. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done." I heard him, I nodded; I should have figured he would do that- to prove me wrong that he did care, that he wanted to hurt me to keep me away from him. My hand had moved to his back and I gripped his shirt tightly in my fist, his left arm was around my waist to keep my up from collapsing. I held onto him even after he was finished.

He told me to try to move my fingers, they were numb and I told him this; he mentioned that they would be for a while. I let his shirt go hesitantly and I knew he noticed that- I just knew he did! Arubey was still standing over me when he stepped back slightly; he grabbed my wrists and pulled me off the car door. I searched for any kind of answer in his eyes but didn't find one; he looked deep into my eyes as well… he forced himself to leave the front of me and go to the driver's side of the car. He glanced at me when he opened the door and looked away as he started the LTX Chevy Malibu and drove away. I knew he didn't look back in his rearview mirror, I would have felt his eyes on me if he had.

I went inside and went to the bathroom to showered with hot water and went to bed to dream about Arubey saving my life over and over again. I didn't ever want to wake up from it.

_Hey, readers- thanks for reading. Hope it's enjoyable?  
__I'm adding that 'Bones' characters make appearances sooner or later in the story! I forgot to add that memo.  
Thanks Again For Reading!  
_


	5. Biography Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I got up a minute before the alarm went off. My room was dark as usual and the futon was still in couch mode; I got up, folded the blanket, and hung it over the back of the futon. I brushed my teeth and my hair and then went upstairs. Cyrus wasn't up yet, the coffee wasn't made and the lights- still off. Something was wrong.

I knocked on his door _tap_- _tap_, "Cyrus? Dad are you alright?" he moaned something but I didn't hear it right. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do: if you're not wearing anything- put something on or stay covered up. However if you have a woman in there- congrats with your moving on and I'm coming in ten seconds, I suggest you hurry." He groaned and I opened the door eight seconds early.

He was practically falling off the bed and his face was light green; his hair was gross looking and his clothes were wrinkly and smelled of beer and liquor. I knew what he did: he was drinking. His body rejects the stuff, he'd never been drunk before, he barely drank campaign at his own wedding. I went over to him and felt his forehead, it was burning and yet he was freezing. I left the room, keeping the door open and I called my school. The woman with the slight German accent answered, it reminded her who I was and she was happy to hear my voice.

"Um, I can't come in today." I told her truthfully.

She probably frowned, "Why not Lilith?"

"It's my dad, Cyrus- he's sick and he can't be home alone." I told her.

I was sure she nodded, she sighed into the phone. "Oh, okay, I'll take care of it."

"Really? Thank you so very much."

"Just help your dad get better okay Lilith?"

"Yes ma'am I will," I promised her. I hung up the house phone and went back to my father….

* * *

Arubey and his siblings arrived at the school parking lot and right away, he looked for the KIA Spectra, but couldn't find it. He was sure Lilith would be in class, she wasn't the type to skip or miss school. All during Civics he told himself that she would walk through the door any second; he asked his brothers and sister to keep an eye out for her through the day when he didn't have a class with her. In French, Risika heard Andy telling Macbeth that Lilith was home sick with something terrible. Arubey heard that too and worried if it was something that happened last night.

At Lunch, the worry came to Don Cross. "Where is that bastard, I'm surprised he isn't beating us up to tell us where Lily is." Andy never called her that before, it felt strange. He stared at his reflection on the table and shook his head.

Macbeth came running over and nearly ran into Daryl and David; after a quick hurried apology, he reached Andy. "Don's been found, he's unconscious in Santa Ana." He gasped for air and took a drink of Andy's water. "They brought him back here to LA, for treatment, real bad bump on the head and his fingers were broken. He was shot too-just in the leg," he added quickly. He fell into a chair and rested for a moment, Andy ordered that he finish telling them everything he knows. Macbeth nodded and continued, "He had trauma to his temple and his left shoulder blade in pieces; the shock put him in unconsciousness Andy-."

"So, he deserved it probably. I mean we've all seen his work here at school. If he's hurt anyone, I'll kill him." Andy added, Devin took his hand and held it tightly. He smiled at hugged her for her sake. She became fragile whenever someone threatened to do something like that. "After eighth we'll go our house and we'll call Lilith. Give her time first, okay?" they nodded and for the rest of the day the Class Protectors were in pieces.

Arubey spent the rest of his day restless; he did a lab alone in Chemistry and still hoped that she'd walk through the doors. For Mythology, the discussed the Lock Ness Monster; they debated if he was real or not, Nickolas and Chris knew it was: they saw it years ago. When the day was over with, Arubey waited at his car for Edam. When he arrived, they went to Lilith's house.

Cyrus was walking around in the yard soaking up the sun, Lilith followed talking about nothing; he seemed very happy when Edam and Arubey pulled into the driveway. Lilith stopped talking and watched as they got out of the LTX.

"Why are they here?" Cyrus asked she shrugged. "Hello, Arubey! Hello Edam!" Cyrus called.

"Why weren't at school today?" Arubey hurried over to Lilith, she seemed fine. Unaware that her cousin was hurt and in a coma at a LA hospital. He pulled her away from Cyrus as Edam went over to him to keep him occupied…

I let Arubey pull me, I smiled at him. "I stayed home today because Cyrus was sick this morning; he's better now if you're interested- wait." I paused suddenly; he stepped back away from me. "You thought something happened to me! See you care-."

"No I don't, I just thought that Don hurt you and he made Cyrus call you in this morning." I snorted with discrepancy, "What?" he sounded pissed so I frowned.

I sighed, "You care and you don't want to and it makes you pissed off that you do. You know that I know, that you know that you care and that upsets you." I said with a smug look upon my face. It took a moment to work that out, "Did I say that right?" I stepped back so I could think, I muttered to myself seeing if I had said it wrong. "You know- I know that you know… or wait that sounds weird. Maybe it-."

"Does it matter? I don't care about you, I was… condemned with saving you last night- why in the hell would you try to fight them?" he was trying to me to say something that he could use against me. He sighed when I didn't answer and pulled me down to the door under the raised porch. I looked to see if Cyrus could ever see us and I concluded that he couldn't, I looked at him in a different way this time.

I sighed and leaned against the door, "I fight because I like too. My parents hate it of course, what parent wants their kid to fight? Last night…was nothing, I've taken on people _much_ worse."

He groaned, "Lilith, they were going to kill you and do who knows what to you afterward."

"Oh, you mean with my corpse. Arubey I'm already dead if they do anything, as long as I-." He put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't finish. He lowered his hand but I wanted him to come closer; he stepped back- of course he did. I went forward, I made it seem like, it was for me to leave and he did what I wanted him too.

Arubey Karew grabbed me and pulled me back and put me back up against the glass door, he told me. "I don't care about you Lilith, the only person I care about is myself and you will have to deal with that."

I nodded, but I smirking at him. "Then, why do you have hold on me?" he let me go and I looked at him one last time before we would be out in the open. "You don't scare me Arubey, nothing about you does- every family has secrets including mine. God knows that and I know you do," he looked away. "Be careful, Karew. I might be small and 'fragile' according to you, but I love riddles, because I usually solve them." I felt his eyes on me when I left to go back to my father.

Arubey was back to us as began telling Edam about this morning when I went into his room; Cyrus reddened. He wasn't used to being sick; let alone, being cared for, when he is. My father looked at me with honour and with agreement that I was something good to have around.

He suddenly said, "You mother is feeling better Lilith, would you like to go back to GB?" I frowned, so did Edam and Arubey although I acted as if I did not notice.

"Um, is Ellen still with her?"

"Yes, Miss. Ellen is in New York doing a column, but will swing by here to pick you up-."

"But she just got here Mr. Cross, settled in and everything." Edam muttered.

Cyrus shrugged, "It's just a suggestion."

"No dad, I'll stay, thing morning could happen again and Edam's right. I got everything the way I want to be. My… friends need me to keep Don in order." Arubey muttered something.

Edam said happily, "Didn't you know that Don-." Arubey cleared his throat and the subject was changed right away. A car right then pulled up and Andy got out; I waved when he said my name.

Arubey and Edam made an excuse and left in a hurry.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I began training and working hard on my training. I ran into Arubey once after dark, he was with Risika and they looked like they were fighting. He tried to convince me to go home and I told him, that only people who cared would say something like that and he pulled Risika away. The Biography for Gloria wasn't done yet and I was getting upset that I couldn't get hold of Ellen anymore. Damn caller ID! I tried from Andy's phone and she picked up wondering who got her number.

"Ellen! It's finished!" I had stayed up late for the last week getting it ready for her, she laughed.

"It is really?" she didn't believe me.

"Of course, I don't lie to you Ellen. I'll get hold of one of the others and they'll ship to you in GB, to will you come down and get it yourself?" we were inside the café, it was too loud so I asked Andy if I give back his phone later and he said to take all the time I needed. I thanked him and went outside. "I have it with me now Ellen, so you want me to describe the cover page?"

She chuckled, "Where are you on school grounds." She sounded different when she asked me that.

I looked around, "Just walking past the sign that has the school name on it. By a big tree as of… now," she chuckled again at my description. She asked where the biography was, "In my bag, I have it in plastic. This thing will cost the people- I was thinking anyway, it shouldn't be any higher then..." I had been interrupted, when a loud screech of tires could be heard. Andy and the others were making their way outside and toward me outside. Ellen told me to stay put when she must have heard the car, I responded saying I was not going anywhere.

"Good." It was all she said and hung up; I stood and gave Andy back his cell phone.

"Thanks." I said again, he nodded

"So is this Elle, nice woman?"

"Very, she's taking care of my mother while I'm here-." The tires of the car squeaked again and we looked around. The car came our way from the end of the road, I saw the LTX as well. It was Arubey Karew's car so I knew he was in it, he'd been gone all day and was beginning school after his lunch hour. I wasn't surprised.

However, the car that came toward us was a black Saturn with round about headlights and sunroof. It veered toward us and I grabbed Devin and pulled her behind me. It stopped and two men got out.

"The Biography, now." I said nothing but I picked up the bag it was in and held it tightly. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Lilith, who are they and what are they talking about-." Devin looked at me and the taller of the two hit her in the back of the head. Andy yelled out something and I kicked the man who hurt her. They were wearing black clothes and sunglasses. He yelped and stumbled backward, when I turned my back to them the other man grabbed me and Andy tried to get him but he was kicked in the chest and the wind was knocked out of him. He fell back into the car and I snapped something at them asking if they knew who I was and they assured me they were well informed. The other man pulled out a gun and held it at Josh, I stayed quiet. He got into the car and we sped off. The man shot the gun but into the ground to show that, he'd use it if it came down to that.

The smaller guy sat on me so I couldn't do anything to him and the second man had a firm grip on my hands. I gasped and they glanced down at me, "Congratulations boys we have our pay day."

"It's a biography, not cash." I snapped, they chuckled.

"It's worth to us if the author is killed," I looked away from them. "Maybe we should ransom her, Gloria's biggest fan wrote a damn book on her." They obviously didn't know everything about Gloria and me, "Where do we go-."

"We have someone following us," I didn't even notice the driver until then, when he spoke about the stalker they now had.

"Can I have my hands back please?" I asked, the man holding them let them go and I grabbed the shoulder of the man sitting on me and I sat up. "You know, you guys should have your homework better: I'm Claustrophobic, like really bad. Can we have a window down and I insist I sit by it," they ignored me. I muttered something under my breath and I pushed the guy sitting on me, off of me and I sat up. They watched me carefully, I took the sunglasses off of on of the man's face and put them on then slid them back my hair didn't get in my eyes anymore. "So are you gonna kill me, rape me, abduct me and hold me for ransom?" I asked them, the driver chuckled.

I was able to see why he was the driver, even though one of the guys was small he was still strong. The driver was nothing but skin and bone, Devin could have snapped his femur in two. I slide over to sit behind the driver and rolled down the window.

"Drive faster," the strongest man ordered. The driver- I suspected, nodded since he didn't say anything back. I knew which direction we were headed and I knew the pier well enough now that we had to either turn right or left to avoid driving straight into the salty water.

"The Chevy is catching up." The driver whined. I tried to turn around to see Arubey Karew but the middle man grabbed me and pinned my arms to my side. I saw my book still in the plastic, I took it when he let me go when he was convinced I wouldn't try anything again. I held onto it.

"I love you mom," I whispered as I used all my lower body strength that I had and kicked the driver from behind. He fell forward and hit his head, even I could smell the blood as hit foot must have slipped on the pedal and thrusted us forward. I held the plastic covered book in both arms and took a deep breathe was as hit the water and it poured in through my open window. The remaining two men screamed and one fell forward and hit his head as well; the remaining man started crying a little as we sank deeper. He reached over and grabbed me, I tried to get away but that caused me to run low of my air three times as fast. I stopped and fell my lungs burn, it hurt a lot. I held onto the book even tighter but I felt the grip give way as I drifted off. I was sure I saw an angel just before my eyes closed.

_Sorry it took me so long again, I lost all my info supplies and I found them finally after about a week I guess. Thanks for being patient in this next posting. Sorry again and thanks for reading. KG_


	6. Hospital Fun Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I searched the Gates for a familiar family member that had passed away recently, I found my grandfather's Great Uncle Aldo. My white robes made my face look like a vampire's- I was so pale it scared me; I felt the greenest grass between my toes: I wore no shoes. Aldo hugged me and said he was sorry I had to drown. I laughed and said it was painless at least.

Aldo was in white robes as well but he spent so much time outside he barely looked pale, his eyes were still hazel from when he was alive and his hands were smooth. When he was alive his hands were so rough from working for seventy years, it hurt you to even touch them. Aldo lived in Italy for a few years and finally change his name to match his home- he built houses in Italy because he was good at it and because he never married or had children he was free to do such things.

The dead man's face was already goin hazy as Alberto hugged me one last time as he disappeared.

I opened my eyes lazily; it hurt to open them honestly. I closed them and wondered where Aldo was?

"Aldo?" I whispered, someone took my hand.

"Who's that?"

I knew that voice, "My dead uncle." I muttered. Arubey and Edam chuckled, "Where are the guys?" I opened my eyes finally turning away from the bright window; one of them closed the shades.

"In a coma, good job." I sighed, "You drowned you know, dead at least nine minutes before they brought you back." Arubey's voice still sounded like he was wanted to cry, I looked up at me. My head felt like lead, he sat down in a chair so I wouldn't have to strain my neck that much. "You fool, why didn't you wait for them to drag you on a dry-flat surface?" he scowled at me.

I frowned, "You're gonna yell at me for being taken by three men? Wow you really were scared-."

"You have no idea." I looked at Edam, Arubey turned around. "He forced the EMT guys to bring you back with the air thing." I looked at Arubey he got up as he continued to look away from me, "What did they want? Did they say?" I then remembered the book, I sat up but someone pushed me back down.

"Stay." Arubey's voice was commanding and firm, I only nodded. He then reached over and flopped the biography on my lap. I took it and held it against my chest. Arubey reached for it, then pulled away- again, I acted like I didn't notice. "You'd die for this thing?" he asked in a solid whisper.

I nodded, "This is everything to the dedicatee." I mumbled. Arubey took it finally and set it back in place on the table next to me, he brought his chair to the other side so his back was to the window although they were further down from both of us. He moved so he could see who was coming in and going out. "When can I go home?" I asked him.

He laughed at me sarcastically, "Not for at least a week."

I tried to sit up again, but like last time, he pushed me down with just one hand. "A week? What about school and Cyrus, he needs me there." I cried, not with tears but with defeat in my voice. He said he'd tutor me in whatever I miss and he'll personally check up on Cyrus for me, "No you won't. You'll grow tired of it within a day."

Arubey laughed this time and told me this: "I keep my promises Lilith, just try me on this- okay." I said nothing so he that as my answer that I would. "I'll make you a deal, if do this for you and its everyday you're in here… you have to do something for me. If you win- that I can't do it _everyday_ you're in here, then I'll tell you my family's secret." Edam nearly fell out of his chair.

"What? Arubey-!"

"Shut it Edam," he snapped as he looked up at him, then he turned back to me. "Deal?" he held out his hand lightly. I took it and made our bet.

"Fine, deal, what would I have to do?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." He said and smiled at me, I looked to my left at Edam and back to my right to Arubey. He stood up and gripped my shoulder a little, "You just rest and let me handle everything, okay?" I could only nod, "I'll let the doc know you woke up." He muttered, I could tell he didn't want to leave me alone but Edam didn't leave, so he hurried out once he realized that.

"Who were they?" I asked Edam Dawson, he shrugged and moved his chair closer to the bed. The heart monitor beeped, I glanced up at it in disgust. The sound was annoying after the fiftieth beeping noise.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well I do know that the driver was hurt pretty badly. The impact of the water, when the car hit, forced him to go into a coma so quick that the blood didn't have to time to get to the brain. He had a stroke under the water. The other two- this is all I know." He reminded me, I nodded and waited. "They were under water for so long Lilith; they're in a coma as well right now. The driver passed away a few hours ago." I sat up; this time he pushed me down.

I groaned when Edam pushed me down, "How long have I been in here?"

"A couple days. Arubey refused to leave until you woke up; the doctor thought you were a vegetable too." I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes again, "I'll let you sleep Lilith. Congrats on getting killed and waking up and stuff." He muttered, he made me smile.

The doctor came in and told me I drowned…. Pretty much it was the stuff that Arubey and Edam told me. Although he added that they had to remove a kidney, I was surprised by that. They said that it was nearly about to burst from all the battering it's been- according to them- receiving over the last decade. I knew the real reason: it was beaten and nearly nonfunctional because of me being a slayer for nine out of the twelve months. The kidneys were where I get kicked and punched a lot.

He then acted like a cop and asked me questions if I was in an abusive relationship or if my father abused me. I answered his questions with one answer: my parents are too busy to beat me and I'm to busy to be beaten. He was surprised by my answer, I laughed a little after he left. I saw the scar for myself when I was alone and I honestly like the scar, right now it was in stitches but the thought of having one was kind of cool to me.

The first night I wasn't in my coma, I unplugged the heart monitor myself. I've seen enough of the show ER to know what plug to pull. I slept better without the constant reminder I was still alive, I knew I was alive- I didn't have to be told every five seconds.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning however I groaned when I heard the familiar beeping sound. "It has to be in, in case you die on us again." I rolled over away from Arubey. He chuckled, "in a coma for a couple days and slept all day again. Do you want to know what you should have learned or not?" he asked me.

"Did you check on-?"

"Yes. He's feeling better, loads better actually. Maybe he just needed time away from you," I heard the sound of a page turning. "By the way, how do you know so much about her?" I turned and he moved quickly when I tried to get the Biography away from him.

I sat up, "Arubey that's mine and I'm a big fan. I like to pretend to be an author, give it back. Please," I added. Maybe that'd persuade him more. He glanced up at me, "You're an ass, and did you know that?" I said and leaned out to get it. He stood up and moved to the foot of the hospital bed.

He smiled at me, "I know already, you don't have to remind me Lilith. How did you get this picture?" he asked. He held it out so I could see but far enough where he could pull back the book in time. I bit my lip and lied.

The photo was of Gloria and Ellen together at a mall, they posed for the picture as they came from the dressing rooms. "I was just there and asked for a photo. I was lucky that day. Please Arubey, can I have it back?" he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and moved to get out of bed, he dropped it at the foot of the bed and came over and pushed me down again like yesterday.

I suddenly thought of something, "You saved me because you cared." He growled and I reached forward and grabbed the biography.

He snapped at me, "They were willing to kill you for this damn thing. It's not worth it Lilith," I rolled my eyes. He grabbed it out of my hands again, I gasped. "This is not worth your life." He repeated.

"So? I died- big deal. I have before." I crossed my arms and pouted; he sighed and took it with him when he left the room. Later that afternoon when he didn't return, like I assumed he was going to, I asked the nurse if I could take a shower and clean up after a couple days. She let me and waited outside while I washed my hair five billion times and she handed me a new gown; I thanked her and she only grunted something- I think she told me to hurry up under her breath. I wasn't sure.

After I was done with that I snuck out of my room and walked around the floor I was on. My legs felt weak and I kept putting my hand on my stitches which the nurse had to cover up with plastic before I could actually take that nice shower. The next day while Andy would be having lunch at school, I took another walk, this time with a purpose.

I disappeared for several hours; I walked up to visit the people whose lives I had taken. The two remaining men were young, fragile looking and had the kind of face that was neither handsome nor ugly- it was plain and cute. The kind that a girl wouldn't looking at for a few hours. I took the younger man's hand in mine, and held it for a moment. I sighed and began my two hour long talk about Gloria, about school life today my father and what happened three days ago. Then I began on the dog I used to own before she left me and then my old friends from GB. They were awesome listeners, and no doctor or nurse came looking for me or to check on them either... I was doing what girls love to do: talk about nothing and yet everything. …I sat with my legs folded under me in one of the visitor chairs and set back against the wall between the beds. Then I began on about how it was like to live in London, Nice (France), a few places in Germany and Ireland for a few days. Then about how I've visited most every country in the world. They listened still without interruptions, I appreciated that and I told them this too.

After two hours of doing nothing talking non-stop I realized that I was talking to myself by medical terms and that I had been gone long enough. But, before I could leave I got on the subject of how the book they tried to take, I got back and yet it was still taken away from me! When I began on how I was a real author- I went into detail about my books and what they were about…. I left where I got the ideas out… (I wouldn't tell a comatose patient about my being a slayer). Then I went into detail even more about the characters and the plots and enemies and plans for a sequel to a current novel.

"What do _you_ two think? Have her killed by a demon or she gets hit and drowns? Well since they are based off my life I guess I should end _that_ series of how Samantha drowns… nah, I don't like that ending-."

"Miss Cross?" I turned to look at the open door. A doctor was smirking at me, "we've been looking for you, did you know that you've been here for the last four hours?"

"Four hours? Really it's been that long?" he nodded, I got up and he hurried to help me. "Thanks, but I can manage." He let me go slowly and I walked back to my room.

I already saw Arubey and Nickolas waiting for me. Arubey looked upset. "Where have you been?"

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You save me from drowning yet you won't come find me? I got lost," I muttered and he ordered I get back into bed. "Well duh!" I snapped. Nickolas smirked at me, I smiled back. "Hello Nickolas."

I walked over to the bed and pulled back the blanket and climbed in. I sat against the pillow and moved it up so I was actually laying down more so. I looked at the heart monitor and scowled at it as Nickolas asked. "Feeling better?"

I shrugged, "Yeah great." I looked at Arubey to ask, "When I can I go home? What about Cyrus and what did you do with the bio?" I asked Arubey.

He muttered something but I didn't hear it. I looked at Nickolas, asking him the same question with my eyes, "He burned it."

"What!" I turned away from them both.

Arubey grunted, "I had too."

I turned back my anger showing a little, "No! No, you didn't, you had a choice Arubey. It wasn't even your business-."

"It is if you die because of it!" he yelled back. He sat in his chair and put his face in his hands and pushed his fingers through his short black hair, "Fine!" he yelled again. I looked at him, "I care, okay. Dammit Lilith," he added. A nurse came in.

"Quiet down, what is going on? Miss Cross should I call security?" she asked me, I would have loved to say that she should, but for some reason I shook my head.

"No, thanks." She nodded and closed the door after her. "I went to see the two guys. That's where I was." I whispered finally. They both looked at me.

"Why?"

I looked up at him, I wanted to cry suddenly. "Arubey I kicked the back of the seat. That driver hit his head, he died because I kicked him from behind and the other two didn't stand a chance. I killed that man and put the other two in-." Arubey got up so quickly I barely noticed it until he was standing over me, I looked into his eyes. "Guilt comes naturally with me; I put them up there and placed the other guy in the ground."

He shook his head smiling kindly, "You did what you had to, too survive." He whispered to me, he took my hand. We looked over as the door opened. Andy, Devin, Josh, Amanda, and Joe came in.

"Heard you ran away for a few hours."

"Sure did." I said weakly. Josh smirked at me.

"Cyrus said you would have killed us if we got you anything, so we took his word for it."

"Good idea Andy." I told him. He nodded toward the flowers, "My mother had Cyrus get those," I explained quickly. I suddenly smiled that they'll be meeting Gloria and they'll have no idea. "She's here," they nodded.

Glory came into the room and hurried over to me. "Lilith, you fool. Why did you do that?"

"Sorry ma, kind of in Kidnapped Mode." I muttered, she scowled and I returned it. "You should be in bed resting yourself. What about Dr. D, what'd he say?"

"He told me to get my ass over here and see my kid. So I followed Dr. D's orders," she said happily. She looked around the room, to my friends and to Arubey and Nickolas. She turned back to me and took a deep breath, "You're coming back to GB with me, next week when I come to visit-."

"What?" they all said it, including Arubey.

"Mom, no. I have friends and what about dad?"

"It's dangerous here, that judge was a fool and Ellen- oh Ellen. She planned this thing…" I frowned. Glory nodded, "Like you said LA crime rate is ten times higher then GB's-."

"Mom, I trying to get out of moving here. Besides what about Dad? School? I can't go back-."

"Why not? It'll be easy. Punky wants to see you again and Duane is going insane with worry- oh that reminds me. I'll be right back," I stared after her. Devin ran to me once the door was close. Arubey sat back down unable to say much, Nickolas stood behind me.

"I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere Devin." I told her and Arubey made a move when I got up again. "I need to talk to my mother for a moment, stay here." I told her and she nodded.

* * *

I spoke with my mother for almost a hour before my father finally got it settled down, I'd finish off my senior year here with him and then Gloria and Lily will be together again for their final summer so 'Lilith' could go to the University somewhere in the world, I plan on attending a school in London, England. Devin felt better and while the guys left the room, she and I talked about school and home and things. They came back a while later; Devin and I shared the food that the nurse brought for me.

"I don't mind hospital food as of now." She told me, I laughed and settled against the pillow again.

My mother came back the next morning to find Arubey there already. "Don't you ever sleep Mr. Karew?" she asked him. He shrugged a little and said when he felt tired he did. "Lilith sweetie, Cyrus asked that I drop this off and said that he's sorry he didn't come himself. He's been busy," I nodded.

"I know ma, don't worry. I can go home today, is he coming after work?" I asked her, she nodded.

However, Arubey had to disagree, "I'll take care of everything Ms. Cross." We looked at him; I reached for his hand when he wasn't looking. He looked down at me when he felt my skin against his; I was already looking at my mother again.

She nodded and looked at him, "I'll let Cyrus know then. I love you baby," she said and came over to me almost in tears. She hugged and knocked the wind out of me, and nearly suffocated me. "Sorry luv," she muttered and kissed my forehead.

I coughed a little, "Don't worry ma. I think I won't die again for another few years," I teased. She frowned and so did Arubey I was sure. "What will happen to the two guys-?"

"That's none of our concern," Arubey told me sternly, he sounded not too pleased I even asked about the kidnappers.

I glanced at him. He wasn't pleased about the question, I could tell by how his eyes looked down at me. Glory agreed with him, "If they ever wake up, they'll be taken care of. I'll make sure of that," she told me. I sighed and looked away from them both toward the window. "Lilith, they almost killed you-."

I groaned a little in anger, "I'm fine mother, I'm not six feet under!" I muttered still looking away from them; Arubey took my face in his hands and looked at me securely. I didn't know what that look was and I wanted to know the mystery behind it so badly it hurt inside.

He told me, "I will do everything in power to protect you from people like that. Do you understand the severity of what that would have done to your parents if you had died and I couldn't save you?" he asked me, my mother was so silent I thought she was gone. When he kissed my forehead I knew she left the room.

I found my voice nearly gone because my anger had been drained and I was whispering. "But I am here, alive. Be- because of you," I said to him. He chuckled. When he started to sit back in his chair, I reluctantly let him go and got comfortable again.

The door opened as I started to lie down, to try to take a morning nap, I was surprised by who entered my room. Charles Gunn, my Watcher's good friend was wearing day clothes instead of his usual suit. He looked a little unorthodox to me. He smiled and glanced at Arubey; he came over and hugged me tightly.

He muttered as he hugged me still, "I'm so glad you're alright. We all are."

"Thanks Gunn," I said. He handed me something, I winced when I realized it was a gift. I didn't take it so he set it down on my knees.

He smiled, "I met your mother outside. Nice woman; said you'd kill me if I gave you this as a get-well-sort of thing-."

I had to interrupt him, "You know what? She's right. Gunn I hate getting gi-."

"Fine," he said still smirking. "Consider this homework." He looked at Arubey finally, I looked at him too. He was ready to start laughing at me.

I sighed a little, "I can do that." I turned back to the book on me knees and picked it up.

Charles looked at Arubey once more, "Charles Gunn, friend of Cyrus's."

"Nice to meet you." He hesitate as if he wasn't, finally he pulled through and said. "Lilith, I should get to class."

I frowned; Gunn however said the same thing, only he had to get back to work. "Bye Charles- thanks." I muttered and he left the room almost as quickly as he had come in.

Arubey was next to me and took my fingers lightly and held them for a moment, he eyes lingered on me, and then moved toward the large brown book. "Stay. Please," I whispered. He smiled at me.

"I have to check on Cyrus and what about that tutoring thing we made a deal on?"

"Forget, I don't care. You win, please just stay," I was sure he didn't want to, but then again… maybe he did. I couldn't tell.

He sat down again and moved right against the bed, "I shouldn't." he told me.

I snorted unconvinced and rolled my eyes, "Oh like you abide by the rules twenty-four-seven."

He smiled at me, I sat up; this time when he went to push me back down. I grabbed his wrists and held them, "I can mar you."

I shook my head, "No you won't." In fact it was a fact.

"I can, I know I can and you should know that." He said, he was talking fast. I shook my head and let his wrists go slowly.

I winced when the doctor came in and said we needed to do a check up. Arubey sighed and kissed my forehead again and left in a hurry. "Can we at least turn the damn monitor off?" he heard me ask as he left. Both of them laughed a little, I scowled at Arubey more then at my doctor.

* * *

After another few hours of waiting Jager came and took me back to Cyrus's house. It was Thursday when I got home and Thursday night when I slept in my own bed for the first time in about four or five days. I buried my face in my pillow and didn't look up again until Cyrus knocked on my door asking what I wanted from take-out. I laughed and wrote it down without even looking up from the pillow to tell him directly; I was sure I heard him laughing at me as he climbed the stairs. Cyrus spent the last half week eating greasy foods, like pizza, fast food, and Chinese take-out, which cause heart attacks and what not so the next day I called him in sick and I stayed home from school (I go back Monday) and we did yard work for about eight hours. He grumbled that he'd rather look at dead people. I told him he should learn to cook and he mumbled something about me having spent way too much time with Glory. I could only say that this way we get our exercise together. The gardens needed de-weeding and trimming and the grass needed cutting badly, that jerk had gotten a Rider while I was incarcerated at the hospital. He sat for two hours while I was on my knees and hands!

The shock that got me was, when Arubey came over, "You should be resting." He growled at me as he came over to me I scoffed at him.

"I've been in bed for five days and I needed be outside for a while." I told him. Arubey still wasn't pleased, "If you don't like it then do something about it otherwise I'm not even half done and I have those two over there yet." I pointed at the two flower beds a few yards away, Arubey turned to look and then faced me again. Cyrus was too busy too even notice he was even here. I smirked at him again.

He groaned, "You drowned, and also got a kidney taken out. Aren't you tired?"

"No!" I snapped, "Arubey- listen to me. I'm fine, the doc gave me meds in case I feel woozy and I don't. The kidney thing… I have a scar no big deal and I'm not tired, in pain, delirious, or dying. Thank you for everything you've done and for worrying, but really-."

"The thing you have to do for me-."

"Forget I'm not done here." I frowned and picked up the black garbage bag full of weeds and dead plants.

Arubey followed me, he sighed first. "Fine then. The thing I want you to do for me is: let me kiss you." I paused.

"That's a waste; I would even if you weren't saying it like this." Arubey frowned at me, "what?"

"Can I?"

"Now?" he nodded, "I've been working all day and covered in earth and… no. Not like this," I said. I hated myself.

Arubey took my hand, "Fine, let's go clean you up then." He pulled me to the back door under the raised porch and slid open the door.

He pulled me inside and pushed me into the bathroom and came in with me, _Arubey Karew_ was the one who closed the bathroom door. I glared at him- if Cyrus caught him in here with me… we'd both be killed. He started the water for the shower and waited, turned around, as I undressed and got into the shower. Arubey turned to face me and reached in, the water was cold but the weather was warm so it didn't matter to me.

I snuck around and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and got out, Arubey glared at me. I went over and turned the water off. My hair was drenched and the dirt was off my skin at least. Arubey Karew placed his hands on my waist and lifted me up so easily I felt like air; he set me on the counter and moved his hands slowly up and then behind my neck and pulled me toward him.

Arubey's lips were soft and comforting; he held me against him very tightly. I took his free hand and put it on the side of my thigh. He wouldn't let me go from this and pulled me toward him more. My heart raced a little. I could feel Arubey shaking ever so slightly as he moved his fingers up to my lower back. The towel covered me and I felt cold so that was a good thing. I suddenly felt his mouth at my neck, he cradled me gently and I got my fingers in his thick dark hair.

"I can make you do anything." he told me, I doubted that but I didn't say anything. "Can I come back tonight?" he whispered. I only nodded; I was supposed to go patrolling tonight but I can take care of that easily. "Ten." He said, I nodded again. As he turned I grabbed his shirt tightly and he came back to turn around.

"Don't be late," I told him. He smirked and kissed me once more on the lips, short and sweet and simple.

I let go of his T as he told me, "Don't worry," he said and left so I could get dressed again.

A few minutes later, I entered my room and found the futon in bed mode; even though I was the only one around, I blushed and began wondering of what sleeping with Arubey Karew would be like. He'd take control of every thing; that was no secret. I placed my hand over my neck where he had kissed me; I frowned as I felt a new scar on my neck. I've seen them in books, movies, in real life. The two little small scars were from a vampire when they feed on the blood from the veins from a human's neck. Arubey had lightly penetrated the skin of my neck although he didn't take any blood…. I lowered my hand and looked at my pillow when white showed against the dark.

Written clearly and perfectly was the message from a _vampire_ that I _was falling for_. From a being that was against the rules of slaying… Arubey wrote it clear and it made my, very educational, guess- correct:  
_'You still got to know my family's secret'_


	7. La Famille Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At six I went to go patrolling since I hadn't in a few days and I fought well enough for Wesley; Spike was there as well, just in case. Angel was now convinced that people, demon and human, were out to get me and even with my begging not to have someone spying on me, he ignored me. I threw a severed head at Spike and hit him in the gut, he growled at me and I laughed at him. Wesley wasn't pleased with our behavior.

"Why can't you and Angel trust me Wes?" I asked him while Spike took over for a while.

Wesley glanced down at me, "because- we trust you Lilith. We don't know what other people are thinking; we cannot predict what they will do or how they will react. Once we know that, then Angel will let Spike have his life back." He told me, silence from both of us. I only could nod ever so barely and go over and help Spike fight the three vampires at once. I killed one when his back was turned and got rid of the second; I let William the Bloody deal with the last.

I pulled Spike aside while Wesley was busy talking to someone, "Spike do you think that someone is out to kill me?"

"People are always out to kill you slayer." He grumbled, I sighed.

"I mean it- not because of being a slayer, but because of my mom. She's Gloria and I'm Lily- the singer's daughter. Someone has to have had figured it out by now, take me hostage and Glory will give everything up." I whispered. I had no idea why I was, it just felt right. "It's been so long since I've lived a life without knowing Brad or Angelina, Reese Witherspoon, James Blunt, JT, Robin Williams. I've met more actors and performers then Bruce's kids!" he smiled at me.

"Really?"

I could only nod at him; I sighed again and leaned against the tree. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. Still an hour yet, only eight-fifty-seven. I moved my weight from my left foot to my right, I put my hand over the scar the stitches had given me and I could still feel out through my shirt.

"Can I see the scar?" It occurred to me, that only the doctors and I have seen it, so I shrugged and stood straight up and balanced out my weight and lifted my shirt enough so he could see it. It was thin, long, and an odd sight to see; it was at a slight curve and went from my direct side to near my belly button. He smiled at me.

"What?" I frowned.

"Bigger then what I expected it to be. Seems a little low though, you sure he said kidney?" I nodded and lowered the shirt, it fell into place and I leaned against the tree again, "Hmm." He only said. I watched his expressions for the next five minutes, he finally walked away. I followed as we went back to Wesley; he hung up as we got there.

He turned to me, he looked angry- I wondered what I did now? "Do you know a man named Jager?" I shook my head. "Do the names Risika, Nickolas, Christopher, Edam, or Arubey come to mind-."

"What, why are they here?" Spike interrupted him.

"Apparently Lilith is good friends with the oldest, Arubey Karew."

"I don't know," I lied. "I'm tired, I'm going home. My doctor said no extreme playing, I consider this extreme." I added. Spike grabbed me around the waist.

"They are murderers, dangerous, and vile."

"Oh you mean like yourself and Angel?" I snapped, he let me go- technically he threw me to the ground. I gasped and lay back; I sat up right away and stayed down for a moment. "Does it matter; Jager seems like a nice dad. Edam and Arubey saved my life-."

"Thought you said you never met Jager?" I bit my lip and looked away from them both. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me where and when you met Jager." I got up with some difficulty.

I glared at Wesley, "Why not? Fine Jager was at my house and I do know all of them, they're somewhat nice- Risika and I don't really get along very well. Arubey and I-."

Spike stopped me, "Don't befriend him. He'll use you for a while until he's content and then leave you for the wolves. I mean werewolves by the way, he likes watching the beasts tear humans apart." I felt my eyes roll around in the sockets. Spike growled, "I'm not joking about this."

"Fine." I muttered, I tried to sound defeated. "I'll stay away from them all and I'll avoid them from now on." I turned and left to go back home, I needed to shower again and I make sure Cyrus had dinner; he made me go out tonight and spend time with friends. He said he'd go get Subway tonight.

* * *

When I got home, Cyrus was in his room watching TV on his little twelve inch next to his bed. I just peeped inside; I didn't go into the room. I showered and dressed slowly. What if Arubey _was_ dangerous, just like Spike said? Charles Gunn probably recognized the name from his many vamp books, and did some study work and let Angel know he was in my hospital room. Angel was old enough to probably have hunted with Arubey before he and his fellow vampires decided to lie low… but why? Did they kill some Gypsy woman? Slaughter a village of underage children with disabilities? Smother elderly with pillows and their own knit-work? Bash in lumberjacks with their own tools and branches?

Or. Maybe they decided to lay low because they want to be; they want to reform and not be killers anymore. They probably drink animal blood… nevertheless how did Jager get the job at the museum? I was sure he has no credentials, let alone work experience if he's been a vampire long enough. Angel barely can run Wolfram & Hart! Jager, Arubey, Risika, Edam, Nickolas, Christopher is LA's family of murderers and they're vampires for Christ sake! As Slayer it was my job to kill people- things-monsters- demons just like them. I was sure at least one of the boys have raped his victim before killing her; in fact I was sure of it. Spike was in love with Buffy and he tried to do that exact same thing; she kicked him- according to Angel- and he left that night to get his soul back. It took her weeks to realize he got his soul- it took her months to realize she loved him finally….

I groaned and fell onto my futon, still in bed mode. I heard Cyrus get up and turn off his TV, he was snoring in minutes. I breathed out slowly but loudly and buried by face in the pillow like I had on my first night back in my room. As a slayer it was Buffy's job to kill Spike, she never could and I don't think I could ever kill Arubey if I had too. I sat up suddenly: what if that was their plan? Befriend me and then slowly give me hints to their vampirism and if Angel finally made it clear I had to kill them… I wouldn't. I frowned and lay down again burying my face once more. I heard someone enter my room.

"Asleep without me?" I looked up. He was smiling down at me; I took his hand and pulled him to me.

"I've never used the bed mode of the futon before." I whispered, he chuckled amused. He held me in his arms comfortably and asked if I was content, "Yeah." I smiled and he pulled me up closer to him, he kissed my lips gently and I kept my left arm at my side as my right felt his cheek against my palm. He lifted his head just above mine.

"Aren't you afraid of what I am?" he whispered, he sounded sad already before he even found out my answer. I shook my head and moved my right hand into his hair, behind his head and pulled him back down to me. "Why not," he whispered.

I sighed, "I'll show you why." I told him and got up; I went to my closet and opened the left door. I knelt down and pulled out the book that Charles gave me, he called it 'homework'. I went back over to Arubey; he lay on his side on his elbow. I sat down and tucked my legs under me as I sat right next to his head, he could clearly see his marks on the side of my neck. He looked away. I opened to the page about Angel. I pointed at Angel's picture, "He and my Watcher work together- Angel is CEO of Wolfram & Hart. My Watcher's name is Wesley, I've been a slayer long enough to know how to fight without barely getting touched by the opponent and Gareth, my first Watcher… was like my father since Cyrus was out of the picture. I patrolled tonight," I hesitated. He looked up at me; I closed the book and pushed it away from me. "Charles Gunn, the man who gave me this book- I think he recognized your face or your name or something. Wesley spent a good five or ten minutes, trying to convince me to stay away from you. Do you know Spike?" I asked.

Arubey nodded, he sat up and pulled the book back to us. He opened to a page and Spike was looking back at us, "We hunted together many decades ago. We slaughtered a village Medicine Man, his family tried to kill us for the following five months. I killed the Man's children and wife. Spike watched laughing-." I took his hand as if he did nothing wrong. As if it wasn't his fault.

What ever reason why I couldn't be friends with the Karew-Dawson family, this was it. I was over looking their pasts and falling for who they were now: good people, working and going to school. "That's not you anymore Arubey, you're better then who that was."

"I can still murder people, I can slit your thro-at right now and I wouldn't give a damn." He said, his voice cracked, I smiled at him. He scowled at me and turned away from me. I took the book and set it on the floor behind me. Then I got up and went before him, he looked up as I sat down on his left and I put my right hand on his left shoulder with my arm against his back.

I wasn't teasing him when I told him to. "If you're dangerous and you'll someday kill another human. Then bite me and prove it," he glared at me. He tried to get up but I was also strong enough to pull him back down. "I'm not joking Arubey," he glared at me still. "I want you to bite me if you're still dangerous; if you don't… then you're not a monster anymore. You're just you, which also means, that Angel, Wesley, Spike… all of them won't have to worry about you killing me." I added, he shook his head. I moved so I was sitting on his lap, he put his hands on my waist.

"You really aren't afraid of me?" I shook my head no, "I don't understand Lilith why you're not. I can barely look at Nickolas or Risika because I know of the pasts we had. I killed Risika's human brother the night she was turned and Nickolas and I made the entire country it Italy fear us. His twin brother Christopher is a child at heart, he rarely drinks from humans," he told me. I smiled at him, "I'm really _old_ Lilith." I giggled, "I'm about 5043." I still smiled at him.

"I did this survey on the internet that says my real age is like two-forty-seven, course that was about five years ago so I'd be… two-fifty-two. I'm catching up," I teased. He wasn't pleased, he reminded me of Angel and Wesley. I sighed and frowned, "Stop looking at me like that Arubey Karew- did you know you're in that book too?" he looked around for it, when he figured what I did with it, he tried to get it but I grabbed Arubey's forearms and he watched me as I kept my eyes on his and I put his arms around my waist. I kissed him this time and he held me even tighter and he made his way down to my neck.

Arubey put his hand up to the back of my head to cradle it and I felt his teeth against my skin. Like before he bit me but didn't take any blood, I think I heard myself say his name and then he took my by surprise as he punctured a vein. I kept my eyes closed and my arm around his neck as if it keeps him in place, although we both knew I was ready to let go when he was. The pain lasted only for a few seconds when I got over it and it actually tickled a little.

He pushed himself away from me and shoved me beside him as he got up, he didn't even look at me as he hurried toward the door. I asked him to stay, in order to get him from leaving my room, Arubey turned back to me. I wasn't delusional, scared, worried, or even crazy.

"I could have killed you just now!" Arubey snapped when I got up and went over to him. I walked as strongly as I could. I took his hand and made him come back with me; he tried to pull away because I nearly ended up dragging him back with me.

He said something but I wasn't listening. "You didn't kill me Arubey."

"I drank your blood Lilith; I'm still the monster that Angel used to know me as. Once Angel smells me on you, it'll be the end for us-."

"So you admit there is an 'us'?" I asked him, he growled at himself.

"Vampire and slayer won't work. Buffy Summers and Angel… she _eradicated_ him."

"To save the world. I already know about that Arubey- I need you in my life." I told him plainly.

"If I'm in your life, it'll be very short," Arubey argued.

"I'm eighteen; I've had a good existence. I'll take that chance for you-."

"No." he growled, I trepidation for him when he said it that way.

I said nothing for a moment; Arubey realized he was suddenly sitting down next to me again. I promised, "I won't ever kill you Arubey. I can't kill people I care about," I told him. He looked away again so I took my hand and put it on the side of his face and turned him back to me. "I need you here, with me Arubey. I need you with me," I whispered. He glanced down at my neck for the first time; he wanted to do it again. His eyes told me he did.

He took me by the forearms and spun me so I was on my back and he was over me slightly, "I'm going to kill you." He muttered, I said nothing.

"I've died twice, I'll be fine." I told him.

"I mean it."

I smiled and reached up and we kissed; Arubey kept his body against mine and his hand where he drank from my neck. He ran his mouth down; I could feel his breath on my skin. Then he pulled his head away, he kissed me on the mouth once more.

"See, you're not a monster," I whispered. He smiled for the first time in a long time and slide his arm under my lower back and left me over to the head of the futon where the pillows where….

I dreamed of Aldo, my dead Great Uncle. He told me that my father and mother missed me, that my brother needed me and that my Godfather was now dead. He told me that a war was starting, that I was a normal human being according to my father's world. Aldo Cross told me that my real parents wanted me to be with my younger brother and that they were sorry they couldn't have raised me themselves. Aldo Cross told me that I looked just like my parents; that my brother looked like our dad. That I was the older sister of a _very_ famous sixteen year old wizard, living in my birth place of London, England

* * *

The next morning I woke in Arubey's arms, he was still asleep when I got up and found Cyrus sipping coffee; he looked uneasy about something. He wore his pajama pants and a flannel; he even had on his moccasin slippers. He glanced when I walked behind him.

"Well?"

"'Well' what?" I frowned.

He smirked at me, "Who is he?" I nearly dropped the glass of milk I had just poured, "Ha, see I know you know who I'm talking about."

"Dad we didn't do-." He turned around and held up his hand.

He smiled, I frowned however. "I know Lilith. You're a very responsible young woman; your room is also right below mine. You woke me up."

"Sorry dad." I mumbled, I had to look away. Cyrus chuckled, "Why is this funny- I lied to you and right now I have a guy sleeping in my room… on my futon!" I gasped.

He laughed this time, I muttered his full name and he told me. "I woke just as you finished debating if it safe enough for him to be with you Lilith, the vents are like walkie-talkies. You can hear everything, I'm sorry I spied on you Lilith." I shrugged and muttered I probably deserved it. He scowled but smiled at me right away again. "I like him Lilith, don't date him for three months then break it off when summer comes, okay?" I laughed this time and promised I wouldn't. "DO you like him sweetie?" he asked curious.

I nodded again, "Very much father. We're still unsure of the situation however, it's complicated. It's like he's… an illness and I'm the pharmacist trying to kill it. They aren't meant to date but, Arubey and I will find away around the needles." By 'needles' I meant Angel and the fights that were sure to come. I hated the example I used too, he seemed to have gotten along with it well. "Dad?" he turned back to look at me, "did you and mom-," I chickened out. "Did you and mom talk about getting back together while she stayed here?" he sighed.

"I brought it up," he admitted. "She's uncomfortable with me being in her life Lilith, I'm sorry." he said in a soft voice. I groaned and went over to him and hugged him, "What?"

I spoke quickly, "I didn't mean to bring it up dad, I swear. It's just-."

"I love your mother more than anything, except for you of course. I raised you for four years without her and I'll be having you here for another couple months. You graduate soon Lilith?" I shrugged. He stood up and kissed my forehead but sat back down right away, I went over and got the coffee and poured him some more. He chuckled and said I treated him like a husband too much. My face mixed up oddly and pretended to gag, "Yeah that came out wrong. Forget it," I laughed at him and hugged him again

I entered my room to find Arubey Karew just waking up; I went over and lay down next to him again, "where were you?"

"He knows you're here," I muttered. He groaned, "Don't worry." I told him quickly as he sat up, some time in the night he had taken off his shirt. I muttered that he was a show off.

Arubey laughed as he asked, "What?"

I ran my finger across his abs, "This. You think you're all tough because you have a couple muscles."

He laughed again, "Yeah, actually, I do." I giggled and he came down and kissed me, "Wanna show me yours." he whispered as he slipped his fingers under the hem of my shirt.

"I'd love to, but not with my dad up and ready to come in at any second." I reminded, he sighed and kept his chest on top of mine. Arubey sat up anyway and pulled me up with him, I sat with one leg on either side of him- they wrapped around his waist; he moved what hair I had managed to grow out since I got here and looked at the scars he gave me last night. Arubey bit his lower lip. "Don't be sorry, it didn't hurt me."

"I don't care, it was wrong for me to come here Lilith," I shook my head.

"I love that you did, I think I actually prefer the bed mode to the futon-couch mode now." I added looking at the bed. He chuckled at me and kissed me; he moved to my neck on impulse and then moved his head back.

Arubey lay down and I had to bring my legs back to either side of his body, "Did you know that I can control and read minds of humans. Right now your father is trying to listen to us through the ventilation system that goes from this room to his above us. He's thinking that we're doing something that produces kids. However, he thinks that if we're not doing that- he's thinking that we're trying to think together to come up with a good excuse with why we never told him about my little sleep over last night." I smiled and bent over him to kiss his neck this time. He pinned me to his body and ran his cold hand up and down my spine, "Don't you think he'll be angry with us?"

"No," I muttered.

I felt his hands on my hips; he was holding me in place as I stay above him slightly. "What about Angel and your Watcher, they have rules as does Cyrus-." I kissed his mouth again so he'd stop talking. I sighed when my cell phone went off.

"Don't go anywhere." I told him, he laughed at me.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured me. I smiled as I got off him and answered on the fifth ring.

Before I could even say anything, my mother's voice greeted me with: "Ellen told."

My heart skipped a beat, I felt it and Arubey heard it. "What?" I frowned.

"Ellen, she had that done to you," Glory spoke quickly, she was near tears. "Right now there's people outside and my father is here with me, Punky, Rick, the twins, they all over here right now. I tried calling Cyrus's house phone but he never picked up-."

"Mom, slow down. When did she-?"

"Two days ago. She told her lawyer everything; she said that you were with your father and who I really am. Lilith, it's gonna get messy unless if we tell the world-."

"No, mom. I like the world we live in now, this was going to be my last summer. We decided on that-."

"For what?" I ignored Arubey, I sat down. My head felt dizzy and light headed, I ran my fingers threw my short hair. "Lilith?" He said.

I heard the phone being taken over by someone else, I sighed when I heard Duane's voice, "Lilith?"

"Hi Pa Duane," I said smiling.

"Do you want to stay there, the news will be all over this within a couple more days?" he told me.

I told him I'd call back in an hour or two and I hung up before he could say anything. I turned to Arubey who watched me carefully, "My mother's friend, Ellen tried to kill me because I was writing a Biography on Gloria the Singer. Glory and Gloria are the same person; I'm Lily- Gloria's daughter. The one who travels and acts like manager. We're also the reason why the Grammy's have to be during the summer. I won't portray Lily and my mom won't be Gloria during the school year." Arubey frowned and sat back with his bare back against the blanket. "Arubey, I'm so sorry. I should have told you last night-."

"No," he muttered. "It's alright," he started laughing, "I already knew. I read your mother's head when I met her in the hospital, I've known for a while." I frowned and went over to Arubey.

"You knew and didn't say anything?" he nodded smiling at me. I got up and paced, I told him everything that I was told. "Gloria and Lily have a summer home in London, I'm assuming that if we come out with the truth- we'll go there this summer. People there are nicer when it comes to musical personas." I explained.

He grinned at me, "So that guy you dated a few years ago. That was just a fling-?"

"In Italy?" he nodded, "I never really liked him, I just liked the Italian accent. I thought it was cute," I shrugged. "Mom wants me to come back to her, well my grandfather does at least." He frowned a little and got up and pulled me towards him, he held me tightly and kissed me hard. "Come with me." I whispered.

"Where?" Arubey asked me; I grinned as I pulled Arubey up and went to the bathroom with him. Right away I kissed him and he started the water for the shower, I raised my arms and he pulled off my shirt with delicacy. We undressed and entered the shower together….

* * *

My mother went out into the open and moved to a hidden place somewhere in the world and Ellen laughed about it all, Cyrus found out when the story came out in Los Angeles. For my own safety I was moved, to London. I didn't want to go so shortly before I graduated but I needed too, Glory and I would be fine there; the great city likes to act blind. I tried to convince Arubey to come with me, but he wouldn't. The last thing I told him before I left on the plane was that I loved him; I never looked back and my mother watched me the entire time. Cyrus came with us, he was shaking the entire way there; he glared at me when I told Glory about dreaming that I had a younger brother, who was also a famous wizard.

"Stop it Lilith, you don't have a brother." He muttered under his breath, I frowned at him. He tried to convince Glory and I to go to France instead; we've always loved London more. Glory can't speak French at all and I can only say a few words. Glory and I both glared right back at him, "I never wanted more kids."

"I did," Glory admitted in a small whisper. I shrugged.

"Was I born here dad?" I asked him.

He said nothing to me so I avoided him like he avoided me, "You know girls, it's not too late to switch to Italy or Germany; even Ireland is alright with me." He said, Glory rolled her eyes and went over to my father. They spoke in low voices for a long time, I couldn't read lips that well but I made out my name a few times and the name 'Lily' and 'James'. I knew that Lily was my mother; James could have been her brother or something. Cyrus looked up at me and then looked away when he saw me watching him, Glory said nothing when they stopped talking. I knew that he confessed something to her; I just didn't know what and it was bothering me more and more as we flew to what was my _real_ birthplace.

* * *

When we landed in England (London) we got off the plane and went to the home that Glory set up for us right away. It was in a large residential neighborhood. A park was down the street, when we pulled into the driveway- across the street was a woman with a long neck and a man who looked like he's killed someone before; he was beefy, scary and had a bushy mustache under his nose. The woman waved at us and my father waved back, he froze suddenly and hurried inside. I would finish my senior year in London and I'd never see Andy or Joe again; they planned on joining the Military after high school and they were sure to be shipped out to some scary jungle somewhere. I needed Devin with me right then, we could comfort each other. Arubey had not escaped my head either, during the plane ride here.

Our new house looked just like the one on the right, left, behind, and across the street to the Neck and Potential Killer. The yard was small, boring and no lilac trees were around; I felt suffocated. I begged Glory to let me go and live with Pa Duane in GB but she wouldn't hear it out- she looked at me strangely and turned away from me. Cyrus and Glory wouldn't make eye contact with me for weeks. I had stopped eating, I became immune to food and got depressed. I slept whenever I could because I worked in near by cemeteries as I training myself and learned from my mistakes. When I did graduate from the University in London where I attended the British style of High School, I had lost about fifteen pounds and I felt weak constantly. Patrolling was difficult and so was everything else. My mother and father didn't even notice because they could barely look at me, I wondered if they blamed me for everything? If I hadn't started that damn memoir, I never would have been kidnapped and this never would have happened.

Glory lost a lot of weight too, Cyrus noticed _her _though. They also remarried in a private union, the husband-wife from across the street served as witnesses. They were Petunia and Vernon Dursley; their son Dudley was away at some high fine prep school that they sent him off too. Petunia considered me her new cooking buddy and I was stuck at her house a lot. With the cooking was the tasting, when their nephew, Harry came home I was already there with Dudley and Petunia. Vernon left to get the boy they called 'odd' and 'abnormal'. When we first saw each other we both paused and I knew what he was thinking because I was thinking it: He/She looks like me- kind of. Harry James Potter, he told me for his name.

"James?" he nodded. Petunia and Vernon had left the kitchen. Dudley was watching TV in their living room; we were alone. "Why do you live here Harry, there're no pictures of you anywhere." He shrugged.

He told me, "I'm used to it. My mum and dad were killed about fifteen years ago."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I never met my mother, Cyrus raised me alone." I stopped then said, "My mom- her name was Lily. She died not long after she had me, at least you got to spend a year with yours Harry." He shrugged.

"Would be better if I could actually see her again though. What's your name?" he added.

"Lilith Cross, I live across the street. Your- aunt and uncle were witnesses for my dad's marriage to his ex-wife. Apparently they fell in love again," I shrugged. That's what I told the friends I had made at school, I knew they hadn't; it was just that people would think it strange: living together with a daughter and not sleeping in the same room. They married out of pressure from the neighbors.

I frowned a little and turned back to the oven, "Petunia likes me." I said with disgust, he smiled when he recognized the hint. "She thinks that if I could cook, I'd have a better chance in my marriage."

Harry raised a brow, "You seem a little young for that."

"I just have the form of a child, I'm eighteen. Nineteen in July, she says for my future marriage." I added with a shrug. I went over and turned off the oven, I cleaned up and Harry helped me. I muttered a thanks when we were done. "Say, do you have a picture of your mom and dad?" I asked, he smiled and led me up to his room. his school things were sprawled out and a real white owl was in a cage asleep, "Wow." He smiled.

"That's Hedwig, I got her when I eleven. It was actually my birthday when I got her," he said proudly.

"Lucky," I stammered. I was totally jealous, "I pretended that the bats in out backyard were my pets when I was about seven years old. I told my classmates this and they called a freak. It got better as I got older," I paused. It only did because hormones kicked in and guys starting doing girls. Harry however chuckled and opened his truck with a _snap_ and pulled out a book.

He glanced at me, "Er, you should know something first. The pictures move," I smiled and motioned for him to open the book. My eyes widened as I looked at the photos. "That's my Godfather Sirius Black, he died a year ago."

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

He shrugged, "He died a hero." He told me, "His cousin Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. And that's Sirius's youngest brother Regulus. This is the only photo of him in here I think." He handed the book to me and I looked at every smiling face there was. The wedding that his parents had was like a fairy tale. Lily was so beautiful and James was dashing in his black tux; Sirius and Regulus were also very handsome in their dark suites. Also Regulus had on black pants and a nice flannel with the sleeves rolled up. He turned the page and I frowned, he noticed. "What?" I pointed at a man with dark hair and a nice smirk, "That Cyrus Black, Sirius's other younger brother- he and Regulus were twins, a year or two younger then Sirius. Cyrus is supposed to be older and dead, at least that's what Sirius told me." I closed it and took his hand and I brought him over.

"Dad!" I called, he said he was in the kitchen. "Dad, this is Petunia's nephew, Harry-." He looked up right away and jumped from his seat.

"You're Cyrus Black."

"I knew it, what's going on!" I snapped at him, Glory came into the room.

"Harry, Lilith- please not now. He's not feeling well," said Glory as she went over and put her arm around his shoulder. He sat down again.

"Forget it, I want to know why he has a picture of you at his parent's wedding ceremony and why Sirius Black thinks you're dead. Why you never told me you had brothers and why I've never met my mom." I demanded.

Harry glanced at me.

"You're mother died when you were very young Lilith." He whispered, "Like I told you, I never loved her. I care for her as did Regulus. We got along very well and…" he trailed off right then. Harry stepped forward and opened the page with him on it. "I was only there for a few minutes Harry," he said.

"What does it mean?" he asked, his teeth clenched. Mine were too, my hands in fists.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. He looked up at me, "Lilith, your real name- your birth name was Lilith Potter. I stole you when you were born, we had no idea that Lily and James would have another child. We hoped that if your body disappeared they wouldn't try again, but your mother wanted a daughter or a son." He pointed at Lily and James on the next page, "Lily and James are your parents Lilith, I name you after your birth mother. I adopted you," he sighed. Harry looked at me.

"No wonder why we look alike. We're brother and sister." I suddenly hugged him.

We knew were two years apart, his at sixteen and me at eighteen- we just didn't know we'd still share a birthday date. We were both born two years apart on July 31st; he stayed over that night and we stayed up all night as he told me about what he knew of our parents. He told me how they died and about a prophecy concerning him; that morning he sent a letter to a old friend of our father's and used Hedwig to get it there. Not long into the summer where the two us moved to his friends house; I met Remus Lupin who also came to my home in the dead of night. He spoke with Cyrus and Cyrus agreed to stay away from me and stay out of touch with his old classmates and friends.

Remus asked me about my childhood with Cyrus Black and I told him that it was wonderful; Albus only smiled and said I looked like my mother. Harry said I should get used to compliments like that. I personally decided to agree when I finally met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a few minutes later; it had- by Percy who was there as well- that I was what they called a 'Squib'. Arthur Weasley, the father of the red headed group, scolded the third eldest son, but since I didn't know what that meant, I didn't care. I found out when Molly Weasley, the mother, told me in a hushed tone. She added that not being a witch wasn't a bad thing. I only smiled and glanced at my little brother, who was also taller then me. Ron, the youngest son, was taller then my by almost two inches; Hermione Granger, a close family friend was about my height and I liked that part of the deal. I was the twins' age at nineteen, Charlie and Bill were older then us and Percy was by two years. Bill Weasley was engaged to a French woman who I got along with fantastically because we could speak French for hours- not that we did. Charlie was near me throughout my first night at the Burrow- he gave me the full-out tour and sat by me, during and after dinner.

"What did Cyrus Black do to support the two of you?" Arthur asked at dinner. I noticed that it went quiet very suddenly.

"Well, um, he did side jobs and then went to school for his PhD in Anthropology. He was head of the Anthropology department in Los Angeles. He led a team of genius's in solving homicides and identifying victims. He never told me the stories, let alone the cases- but it was easy to tell he enjoyed it very much. His friends- his team actually, are nice people and Dr. Breanne is an author. Dad met Glory when I was four, they married not long after. Divorced and he had me stay with her, Glory became Gloria. Dad moved to Los Angeles and then I moved there as well a few years later." I told him, he smiled. Whenever I used the word 'dad' Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, he wouldn't look at me either.

Arthur chuckled, "What's Anthropology?" he asked.

I paused, how do you explain this to a grown man in his forties? I said what came to mind, "Well it's the study of the dead. Skeletal remains actually, it's hard work but worth it when you solve the case. Dad and his team were the best in the country…. Dr. Breanne was called to Washington, Texas, DC, and New York to solve cases. Gave the Getty Museum- where they worked, a lot of attention. Cyrus was and is a terrific Anthropologist, he left Dr. Breanne in charge since we moved here a couple months ago."

Molly bit her lip and looked up at me, "Do you consider Black your father?"

"Yes." I said seriously, Harry looked at me at this point.

"Why? He kidnapped you-."

"I've been kidnapped before, that was kidnap. What Cyrus did… wasn't, I love him as my father and I love Glory as my mother. That can never change because we're involved too much. I consider her family as my own, her parents are like my grandparents, her uncles and nieces and everyone- is like my family. Glory is a very nice woman Harry, I promise she is. Cyrus is a good man," I added.

He stared at me, then glared. "Sirius and our parents are our family."

"Harry I'm still getting used to the fact that I even have a brother- okay? Give it time to sink in," I told him, trying to stay calm. "I grew up with the knowledge that Glory Cross was my mom, and Cyrus Riddell as my dad. My family is back in GB and I intend to go back once in awhile. You're welcome to come Harry, Duane and Lynn will call you their grandson- I've told them everything." I told him. He gaped at me.

"Why, they don't even know me- let alone about out world."

"Magic you mean?" he nodded.

"Harry everyone knows about magic," I grinned. "My friends in LA did magic all the time and they born as you call it, Muggle born or whatever it is… they learned on their own and from books and within months they could make pencils float and the leaves turn orange in August." I should have mentioned that I never actually saw the leaf thing, but I was _told_ about it. "Devin Grace is a level four Witch at the moment, and she plans on getting to six before starting her big plans on a family. Andy and Josh were great at the spells, their basement was full of potion ingredients and things. Crates of boxes- they were talented, gifted, cursed- whatever you want to call it." I muttered. I was sitting back with my left arm holding onto my right.

He sat back now too, he lost his appetite suddenly, I smirked at him. "What about the fact that a Death Eater raised you-."

I sighed, "Harry I have no idea what that is and I personally don't care. Mostly because that it sounds scary and Cyrus is a good man, Glory was the best thing that ever happened to him and I can admit that aloud because she was the best thing that happened to me." I told him, he scowled at me suddenly. I smiled at him, "I'm sorry you don't understand Harry, but the fact is this. I consider- Cyrus Cross as my dad and Glory Cross as my mom." I told him flatly.

"Wow." Charlie whispered.

I watched my brother for awhile, Ginny asked what I meant about being kidnapped. "Oh, yeah, I wrote a Biography for Gloria. And a friend wanted to make money off it before it even published because a book in the original writing by the author is worth nearly twice to five times as much. So she has me kidnapped to help raise the price."

"What happened to the kidnappers?" Charlie asked me.

"Well I accidentally killed the driver and the other two are currently in a coma at the Los Angeles Hospital. Three rooms away from my cousin Don Cross. He was the first to kidnap me, he's crazy." I muttered shrugging. "He was crazy and he threatened my life and the lives of a lot of kids. That's why Andy and his friends formed the Class Protection Clan; they kept an eye on Don throughout the day and whenever Don was about to do something bad, they took care of it. I helped as much as I could- Dan… Don's dad, was a very powerful man, he disappeared soon after Don was placed in his coma."

"Cyrus, he was good at raising you though right?" Arthur asked me, I nodded. "okay Lilith," he didn't sound convinced but didn't press any further. "So, according to you- how do you make a _fire_ by _sticks_." I glanced at Harry.

"Can't you just use magic, since you're a wizard?" I asked him, he chuckled. So did everyone else….Arthur began asking me odd questions that involved the knowledge of a born and raised Squib.

* * *

"You were great today with dad's stupid questions," Charlie muttered to me. I glanced at him and grinned.

"The one about how to make glue was pretty neat, I was glad when he accepted that you could just use gum in some occasions." That got him to laugh again, I chuckled. We were the only two up now, we had the fire going and we were sitting in front of it as we used it as a light for the books we were reading. He closed his book with a snap, I looked up at him. "Going to bed finally?" he nodded and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet, the mid twenty-something-year-old held me close as he looked down at me. I knew within minutes of that tour that he wanted me alone for a while- I hated it when Percy went to bed to leave us alone together; it was something I didn't want to happen. Ever. Charlie took my hand in his and walked me up to his room, I wanted to go home but Remus placed me here for my own protection- I couldn't leave without causing an uproar and a huge search.

The only thing that happened was that I didn't fall for him, I didn't do anything with him except sleep next to him. He held me all night and I dreamt of Arubey for the first time in weeks. He was asking Fala to kill him and I woke up still next to Charlie, he shifted in his sleep. I rolled over so I was facing him, I hated being this close to someone besides Arubey; I meant what I said to the vampire, I loved him then and I still do. I wanted him not Charlie- although Charlie is a great guy but Arubey was everything for me…. I dreamed of Arubey again for the second time, it was still the same dream: Arubey and Fala are fighting and finally someone up behind the vampire and staked him.

I woke up this time and I stayed awake; I left the Burrow, I had too. I needed to see Arubey Karew and now wizard was going to stop me. I scrawled a stupid note and ran from the home; I ran the ten miles to my house where Cyrus and Glory had just gotten up a hour ago. Sitting with them was Angel and with him was the only man I could ever love… and Spike.


End file.
